Cartas anónimas
by ladyaqua198
Summary: (AU) Parece que Marinette tiene un admirador secreto...
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

.

.

.

 _Gracias…_

 _Por ser tal como eres, por sacarme sonrisas,_

 _por el tiempo que me das, por hacer que mis miedos desaparezcan._

 _Gracias por hacer que mis días sean más lindos._

 _Porque aún cuando todo va mal, yo solo te imagino sonriendo…_

 _Y se me pasa…Ese es mi truco, esa es tu magia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Te amo significa…_

 _Yo te acepto tal y como eres. No quiero cambiarte; me encantas así, pero si quiero que crezcas y seas mejor cada día._

 _Quiero que alcances tus sueños, quiero verte brillar y estar ahí contigo, en las buenas y en las malas._

 _Te respeto, confió en ti y te admiro por la gran persona que eres._

 _Conozco tu pasado, tus secretos, tus errores, pero jamás te juzgaría; sé que tú tampoco lo harías conmigo._

 _No pienso rendirme cuando se nos presenten retos; estoy seguro de que lo nuestro vale la pena._

 _No te necesito para vivir, sé que tú tampoco me necesitas, pero sin embargo, haces que mi vida sea mucho mejor cuando coincidimos._

 _Estaré ahí para ti, siempre; tal vez llegue tarde algún día, pero te aseguro…Llegaré._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Necesito un abrazo…_

 _De esos que te acomodan un poco, que te hacen ver que todo pasará,_

 _que te hacen sentir que no estás tan solo, ni tan loco, ni tan roto._

 _Necesito que me saquen una sonrisa, pero solo necesito esto de ti…_

 _Porque eres quien me hace tener los mejores momentos, quien me ayuda a salir de todo…_

 _Esto es simple…_

 _Te necesito a ti…_

 _A nadie más._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enamórate de mí…_

 _No te prometo días perfectos y mucho menos una eternidad._

 _Te voy a hacer enojar y hasta vas a querer matarme de vez en cuando._

 _Pero te aseguro que te voy a querer siempre con todo mi corazón._

 _Y te voy a enamorar cada día con mis incontables defectos, cursilerías y locuras momentáneas._

 _Sé que no soy el ideal de cualquier persona pero ahí radica lo que quiero…_

 _No a cualquier persona._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tú eres la única excepción…_

 _a todo lo que dije que no haría. Me enamoré de ti sabiendo lo que eres,_

 _sabiendo que nuestro amor no iba a ser fácil, que te iba a extrañar cuando no estés._

 _Pero por amor todo se puede, y te seguiré esperando cada vez que sea necesario…_

 _Porque solo quiero ser yo quien está en tu mente, a quien le contestas rápido,_

 _quien te deja una gran sonrisa, esa persona que quieres más que a nadie._

 _Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero me encantaría intentarlo solo contigo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _01:00_

 _Estás en mi mente_

 _01:02_

 _Pienso en tus ojos_

 _01:03_

 _Sonrío_

 _01:04_

 _Intento dormirme de nuevo_

 _01:20_

 _Sigues en mi mente_

 _01:30_

 _Sal de mi mente_

 _01:40_

 _Aún no puedo dormir_

 _02:15_

 _Estoy cansado y aún estás en mi mente_

 _05:00_

 _Estás en mi corazón_

 _07:00_

 _Por fin me quedo dormido_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tú eres increíble…_

 _Y que nadie haya sido afortunado de darse cuenta la mina de oro que eres, no significa que brilles menos._

 _Que nadie haya sido capaz de darse cuenta que mereces estas en la cima, note detiene para lograrlo._

 _Que ciertos amigos se hayan ido, no significa que tú hiciste algo malo._

 _Que nadie llegue aún para compartir su vida contigo, alejar la soledad con su amor, no significa que no lo merezcas._

 _Que nadie se dé cuenta de la hermosa persona que eres, no significa que tengas que aceptar menos._

 _Que pienses que los problemas tienen solución no te hace tonta; significa que tienes esperanza a pesar de todo._

 _Solo porque tu situación no parece estar mejorando, no significa que debas cambiar._

 _Sigue brillando, sigue viviendo, sigue siendo exactamente como ya eres…_

 _Así…increíble._

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 1 ¿Una flor?

_**Capítulo 1 - ¿Una flor?**_

.

.

.

Y así seguían los poemas que no había parado de recibir en la escuela desde hace tiempo. Al principio me desconcertó, después me provocó ternura por su forma de expresarse…y finalmente acabó por conmoverme.

Era mi pequeño secreto particular, quería pensar. Alya se había percatado de mi secretismo con respecto al tema. Todas las mañanas al llegar a la escuela me encontraba una nota de papel con un poema nuevo dedicado y escrito para mí.

Al principio pensé que podría ser una mala broma de Chloe. Pero al notar al cabo de un tiempo su cara de molestia cada vez que me llegaba una carta de un "admirador" y que parecía ponerse histérica y huía de clase en compañía de Sabrina, descarté la idea. Más tarde supe que no podía ser ella por la forma de expresarse en las notas. La persona que las escribía parecía conocerme bien. La semana o el día en el que estaba más alicaída o triste por cualquier asunto siempre me mandaba mensajes motivadores y de consuelo. Cuando se avecinaban épocas de exámenes no faltaban sus palabras de apoyo y de superación. Me maravillaba cada detalle de mi personalidad y de mi forma de actuar en la que se fijaba y como lo expresaba de tan bella manera a través del papel.

Me era imposible reconocer la letra y saber de quién era, puesto que las pequeñas notas siempre estaban hechas con letra impresa. Eso me hacía sospechar que lo mismo le conocía. Era inevitable no pensar en quién podía ser el emisora de esta correspondencia que me conmovía tanto cada día y aumentaban mis deseos de conocer a la persona a la cuál inspiraba tanto sin saberlo.

Hoy al llegar a clase junto con Alya no ha sido novedad encontrarme una nueva nota en mi escritorio…pero lo sorprendentemente nuevo sí que fue la sencilla rosa que yacía al lado del papel…

-¡Oh my god! Marinette, ¿te acaba de dar una rosa?

Tomé con incredulidad aún la rosa entre mis manos, tocando con lentitud la suavidad de sus pétalos rosas. Sentía que los ojos se me iban tras la flor…como si con tan solo mirarla fijamente, esta misma me pudiera decir quién era su dueño.

-Déjame ver la nota esta vez…-Dijo mi amiga apunto de tomarla entre sus manos.

-¡No!-Exclamé presurosa aún con la flor en la mano para tomar yo antes la nota.

Si bien mi amiga sabía de mi admirador, nunca le había dejado leer las notas. De manera egoísta, no quería que nadie más las viera. Sentía que a través de estas su escritor se abría conmigo de corazón; que se expresaba de esa manera solo para mí…y no sería bueno tampoco descubrir sus sentimientos profundos a otras personas y hacerlo sentir incómodo con ello si es que me conocía y me observaba…Al mismo tiempo…yo tampoco quería que nadie más las viera…

Me volteé de espaldas a mi amiga, todavía mirándola desconfiada, mientras esta me sonreía burlona. Leí la nota al fin para mí misma.

 _Me gustas…_

 _Es decir, no cómo se gustan las personas hoy en día, a mí me gustas bien._

 _No me gustas para un rato, me gustas absolutamente para todos los ratos._

 _No me gustas una primavera, me gustas todas las primaveras, otoños, veranos e inviernos._

 _Me gustas los 7 días de la semana, las 24 horas, durante días lluviosos, soleados o nublados._

 _Me gusta lo mejor y lo peor de ti; en realidad me gusta todo, lo que te hace sentir, lo que te hace insoportablemente tú._

 _Me gusta todo lo que vive en ti, en ese remolino de luz que alimenta tu alma, que te hace tan única._

El sonrojo fue inevitable que surgiera en mis mejillas junto con una sonrisa imborrable.

-Por lo que veo y noto, tu enamorado te ha vuelto a conquistar hoy, ¿no?-Dijo guasona finalmente acercándose a mí he intentado arrebatarme la nota para leerla, pero yo soy más rápida y la conozco mejor, así que aparto la mano al momento y escondo la nota tras mi espalda.

-¡Alya!

-Alya, ¿no crees que eres demasiado insistente con Marinette?-Dijo alguien más en tono pacífico interviniendo en la conversación.

Nino había entrado al aula en compañía de Adrien y ahora estaba abrazando rodeando su cuello con un brazo mientras que con el otro le molestaba agitando su cabello entre risas y quejas de la otra.

-¿Yo insistente? Todos en la clase sabemos a estas alturas que Marinette tiene un admirador secreto y la única que no parece interesada en saber quién es él es ella.-Dice de morros por fin una vez logra zafarse del agarre del chico con gafas y vuelve a enfrentarme-¿Por qué no te gusta que vea las cartas que te manda? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo Marinette?

-No veo justo que alguien quiera leer la correspondencia que no valla dirigido a él o ella.-Dije de morros ciertamente crispada pero bajando la vista y contemplando en mis manos aún tanto la nota como la rosa, al mismo tiempo que volvía a acariciar de nuevo los pétalos. Su tacto parecía como tocar seda.-Sea quién sea el dueño de estas notas no creo que se sienta feliz que alguien que no sea la persona a la que se lo dirige lea algo que está transmitiendo desde el fondo de su corazón y con sinceridad.

-Vaya…es un gesto muy noble de tu parte Marinette. Seguro que la persona que te las envía apreciaría mucho tu forma de pensar al respecto.

Las palabras de Adrien me animan un poco. Alya y Adrien son mis mejores amigos desde siempre; siendo al rubio a quién más conocía desde que éramos unos críos. La insistencia e hiperactividad de Alya en los ratos que compartíamos era compensada por el desasosiego y la tranquilidad de Adrien. Por supuesto no podía dejar atrás sus ocurrentes bromas gatunas cuando intentaba hacerse el gracioso. Nunca se las aceptaría para aumentar su ego, pero en verdad eran capaces de sacarme una sonrisa en los malos momentos. Su actitud narcisista en ocasiones era graciosa de ver.

-Gracias Adrien. Al menos "alguien" sí me entiende.-Dije mirando a otro lado pero mandando una indirecta a mi amiga.

-¡Oh vamos! No me vengas con esas.-Me reclamó-Como no sé lo que te escribe en sus notas no puedo saber sus intenciones para contigo y es normal que me interese o me preocupe. Podría ser un simple admirador por tu talento como diseñador como lo mismo un acosador. Pero viendo la cara que boba que pones cuando les sus notas y la rosa que te acaba de dejar hoy diría que es todo un cursi; "tu príncipe azul", me apostaría y todo.-Terminó diciendo colocando sus cosas en el pupitre y mirándome con astucia mientras siento mis mejillas arder.

-¿Una rosa? Wuau, Mari, sí que has dejado prendado al chico o la chica que te lo manda- Dijo el DJ con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante el comentario de la castaña.

Yo resoplé resignada ante los comentarios de mis amigos.

-Es chico Nino- Respondí.-Sin duda es chico.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Cuestionó esta vez Adrien.

-Porque en algunas de las notas que me ha mandado cuando habla de sí mismo en primera persona utiliza el género masculino. Las cartas pueden sonar muy poéticas y pueden confundir pero…en algunas de sus palabras y versos puedo ver auténtica sinceridad a la hora de expresarse…y de verdad tengo el presentimiento de que es un chico que me conoce sin yo saberlo. No son simples frase poéticas sacadas de cualquier sitio. Vienen de él y parece sincero.-Terminé confesando al tiempo que me sentaba junto a Alya también y colocaba mis cosas para la clase.

Algunos de mis compañeros ya empezaban a llegar a clase y podía notar miradas hacia mí y concretamente a la parte del escritorio donde yacía la rosa que me habían obsequiado esa mañana. No me extrañaba que más de uno tuviera también los oídos pendientes de la conversación.

Agh…qué resignación…

-¿Crees que te conoce? ¿Qué tú lo conoces? ¡¿Y de verdad no te animas a buscar al que puede ser "tu príncipe azul"?!- Exasperó al final Alya. Los chicos se habían volteado hacia nosotras ya sentados en sus asientos de por delante y me miraban con atención ante las cuestiones de mi mejor amiga.

-Sí Alya. No pienso buscarle. Si no quiere que sepa quién es será porque tiene un buen motivo o porque no se sienta capaz de hablar conmigo de la manera que lo hace por las notas. No pienso presionar a alguien para que abra sus sentimientos a la fuerza si no se ve capaz. Y con respecto a lo del príncipe azul,-Dije esa vez más seria y segura-deja ya el tema.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gust…

-Por mucho que me gusten los mensajes que me deja no puedo decir que me guste esa persona si ni siquiera la conozco. Soy de las que piensa que el amor no es algo fugaz que surge por una acción o que es a primera vista. Creo que es algo que se da con el tiempo, porque cuando realmente estas con una persona que te gusta se supone que cada día tienes que quererla más que al día anterior. Sería algo sin límites. "Mi príncipe azul", como tu bien dices Alya, sería aquella persona que de verdad se diera el tiempo de conocerme.

-Entonces…¿No correspondes o corresponderías a los sentimientos de ese chico?

La pregunta de Nino me hizo sonreír…porque en el último tiempo me he hecho esa pregunta muchas veces en la oscuridad de mi habitación en las noches, sentada en la cama y contemplando todas y cada una de las notas y palabras que me dedicaba.

-Para corresponder a ese chico tendría que conocerlo y…-Pensé muy bien las palabras que iba a decir-sí Nino…-Suspiré-No te niego que me gustaría conocerlo en persona a estas alturas…Si de verdad se diera la oportunidad…me gustaría "conocerlo"…

Mi amiga Alya me codeó sonriente ante mi sinceridad y pude notar la mirada sorprendida y curiosa de mis dos amigos frente a mí, especialmente la de Adrien. Siempre me había maravillado la expresividad que podían mostrar sus ojos verdes.

-Entonces solo te queda esperar a que tu admirador dé el siguiente paso, ¿no?-Dijo guiñándome el ojo el rubio.

-Supongo que sí-Dije resignada perdiendo mi mirada una vez más en la flor- Tampoco es que tenga la oportunidad de hablar con él o de conocerlo a través de las notas, si no sé ninguna manera de hablar con él sin que le descubra.

Antes de que ninguno de mis amigos me volviera a preguntar algo más la maestra llegó al aula y por fin comenzó la clase. Con una sonrisa permanente durante todo el día y con la rosa entre mis manos al salir de la escuela aquel día, internamente esperé ansiosa la carta del día siguiente.


	3. Capítulo 2 Rosa rosa

_**Capítulo 2 - Rosa rosa**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mi fantasía es besar tus labios,_

 _caminar junto a ti,_

 _reírnos juntos,_

 _compartir pequeños momentos y hacer de ellos grandes recuerdos,_

 _verte cerrar los ojos lentamente al dormir_

 _y que tu voz sea lo que primero que escuche al despertar._

Aquel arrebato de sinceridad y de amor dejó por quitarme el aliento. Me quedé muda al leer la nota aquella mañana…pero en esta ocasión no era una nota cualquiera.

Al despertarme en la mañana mi madre me dijo que habían traído un ramo de rosas…y que eran para mí. Me quedé confundida ante aquello y al ver que las rosas que formaban el ramo eran del mismo tipo que la que había en un pequeño jarrón en mi cuarto, me tapé la boca de la impresión. La nota poética era mucho más pasional que cualquiera de las que me hubieran mandado hasta ahora. Mi madre simplemente me sonrió y no me hizo muchas preguntas, cosa que agradecí más tarde. Ella sabía que si quería contárselo no tendría problema e hacerlo. Pero eso sí, me ayudo a esconderlo de mi padre para que no se enterara.

Sabía que el autor de mis notas diarias y el emisor de este ramo junto con la nueva poesía eran la misma persona. ¿Qué por qué? Por una cosa demasiado peculiar y graciosa que nadie sabía porque solo yo leía las notas que me eran enviadas. Si bien cada nota era echa de forma impresa, en la esquina inferior de derecha de cada una siempre destacaba la marca o el sello de una huella de gato en negro. La nota de las flores tenía la misma marca, y eso no era coincidencia. Internamiento a mi admirador, debido a esa marca peculiar, lo llamaba "Chat Noir".

El hecho de que su "detalle" esta vez haya sido en mi casa y no en la escuela me da a entender dos cosas: que en realidad es tímido y reservado, puesto que de ser más atrevido me hubiera mandado el ramo directamente a la escuela tal y como ayer se dejó la rosa, y que era un amante de detalle.

Para cuando pensé que no me llevaría más sorpresas aquel día, al llegar a clase, esta vez sola, me encontré una nueva nota.

¿Dos notas en un día?

Eso sí era nuevo.

Al abrir la nota y comprobar el sello como tantas otras veces, la leí con atención…porque a decir verdad…esa carta era muy diferente a las anteriores…

 _Te preguntas quién soy bajo el tupido velo del misterio._

 _Después de tanto tiempo escribiéndote, tanto tiempo admirándote en la distancia,_

 _tanto tiempo amándote…_

 _resulta una tortura estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ti._

 _¿Te alcanzarán mis sentimientos alguna vez?_

 _Sé que quieres conocerme, y no sabes cuánto anhelo que ese "conocerte" sea algo más en el futuro dirigido a mi persona._

 _Ahora mis palabras son vacías sin un rostro que te las dedique,_

 _pero al mismo tiempo que tú me has dado la oportunidad de saber de ti,_

 _yo también quiero concederte tu deseo de conocernos mejor._

 _Porque no te anhelo solo por amor._

 _Eres mi alma gemela: la amiga en la que confiar, la mentora que me guíe cuando dude en mi camino, la señal de que vivo ante mis mejores momentos, mi consuelo en las peores situaciones…_

 _Eres todo y nada. Porque la nada lo es todo._

 _Si llega el día en que me habrá por fin a ti como ambos deseamos,_

 _ver tu sonrisa cada día a mi lado sería mi única petición egoísta_

 _para mi propio consuelo._

 ** _Firma,_**

 ** _un chico que conoce el lenguaje de las flores._**

Su estilo había cambiado. Ya no era solo poesía…era un auténtica carta de amor, y una que me había dejado con deseos de leer más y con muchísimas dudas en la cabeza. Al ver a Alya ingresar en el aula guardé mi nota como tantas otras veces e intenté seguir con mi día lo más tranquila posible; aunque resultaba inevitable no sacar la hoja de mi bolsillo de vez en cuando a escondidas y volver a leerla emocionada.

Estaba sucediendo lo que quería. Parecía querer abrirse conmigo. Y eso era una señal de que también confiaba en mí y en guardar el que ahora era nuestro secreto.

No le conté a Alya sobre el ramo de rosas de mi casa para evitar ponerla más ansiosa haciéndome mil y un preguntas al respecto. Cada día ya se dedicaba solo a preguntarme si me había llegado una nota, yo le respondía que sí y tras un intercambio de sonrisas cómplices seguíamos con nuestra rutina. A pesar de su lado hiperactivo en lo que se refería a descubrir cualquier cosa nueva (todo por su lado periodístico), daba gracias a su lado comprensivo y paciente para conmigo.

La carta me había dejado entrever que sabía mis deseos de conocerle. Si bien solo había expresado eso en voz alta con mis amigos el otro día, cualquiera de la clase podía haberlo escuchado o el escritor de la nota podría haberse enterado por algún intermediario haciendo que mis sospechas pudieran ser infundadas. No quería que tomara sus palabras vacías, sino que les pusiera rostro. ¿Sería una metáfora? ¿Me estaba pidiendo que descubriera por mí misma quién era? El que haya "firmado" por primera vez la nota me dice que sí y solo me queda esperar al día de mañana para ver qué es lo que me escribirá la próxima vez.

A pesar de todo, mis dudas y curiosidad me hacen buscar algo que me intriga en Internet. Si me dejaba llevar por sus palabras finales, "que conocía el lenguaje de las flores", eso quería decir que las rosas que me había mandado no eran rosas simplemente por que sí.

Al encontrar "rosas rosas" no pude evitar pasarme el resto de la tarde maravillándome con las rosas ahora colocadas en un jarrón más grande en mi cuarto junto con la sencilla rosa del día anterior

 **Rosa rosa: "Tu belleza ha florecido". En el lenguaje de las flores la rosa de color rosa simboliza amor verdadero y dulce. Significa: "te quiero de verdad." También es el símbolo de un amor que aún no se ha expresado libremente. Representa además amor y amistad.**


	4. Capítulo 3 Rosa blanca

_**Capítulo 3 - Rosa blanca**_

.

.

.

 **Rosa blanca: "Eres tan pura...". En el lenguaje de las flores la rosa simboliza el amor, el romanticismo y la fidelidad. Las blancas son inocencia, "mis sentimientos por ti son puros".**

Me tiré prácticamente toda la tarde y noche de ayer leyendo sobre el lenguaje de las flores. Cuando llegué a la escuela al día siguiente y encontré una rosa blanca acompañando a la carta diaria, no pude evitar acordarme de aquel último significado que leí antes de irme a la cama.

 _¿Te diste cuenta de mi "verdadero mensaje"?_

 _Sé que eres muy curiosa y cuando te lo propones puedes conseguir lo que quieres._

 _Por muy buena que sea tu amiga Alya como reportera, te tengo más miedo a ti y a tu curiosidad…porque solo tu forma de verme es la que me importa._

 _¿Te cuento un secreto? Cuando era pequeño mi madre fue la que me enseñó el lenguaje de las flores. Mi padre la conquistó de esa manera. Y ella me dijo que si quería algún día maravillar a mi chica ideal un método infalible era usando el idioma de las flores._

 _¿Crees que mi madre tenía razón?_

 _Me enamoras con tu sonrisa cada día más Marinette y a cada día que pasa, viéndote sonreír con cada una de mis notas, solo provocas que el sentimiento de esperanza crezca en mí._

 _¿Sería malo soñar una realidad en la que todo esto acaba bien?_

 _¿En la que mi corazón no acaba herido?_

 _Verte es vivir de la alegría y morir de la tortura_

 _¿Qué has hecho en mí que ya no puedo vivir en paz?_

 ** _Puramente tuyo,_**

 ** _un chico tímido que solo anhela tu compañía,_**

 ** _my princess._**

No pude evitar morderme el labio ante lo tiernamente dulces que sonaban sus palabras. ¿De verdad yo podía provocar tanto sentimiento sincero en una persona? Me resultaba entrañable poder conocer algo más de este chico tan misterioso; una anécdota tan familiar y cercana como lo era esa que compartía con su madre.

¿Que si coincidía con su madre?

Totalmente ahora que sabía algo más del idioma de las flores…

Un amor…un sentimiento sin palabras era lo que transmitía…y era capaz de llegar más al fondo del corazón que solo con palabras…

Si tan solo supiera quién era…

A esta alturas y después de los últimos acontecimientos por sus arranques de sinceridad sobre sí mismo, no sabía si empezar a dudar sobre las palabras que le dirigí el otro día a Nino sobre si le daría una oportunidad o no…

Hoy se cumplían dos meses desde que comenzó todo el asunto de las cartas anónimas…y "Chat Noir" ya estaba comenzando a hacerme adicta a sus lecturas…

Alya me picó de nuevo con el asunto de una nueva rosa sobre mi escritorio. La intervención de Nino siempre era de ayuda. Verlos interactuar constantemente me hace cuestionarme como sería mi trato con fuera cual fuera la persona con la que saliera en un futuro. Aquellos dos llevaban juntos como pareja varios meses y no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia sana por la felicidad de mi amiga.

Yo no podía decir que haya sentido alguna vez esas típicas mariposas en el estómago. Creo que mi afán por la moda y los diseños en mis tiempos libres junto con las horas pasadas en la panadería ayudando a mis padres han pasado factura y me han hecho no tomarle nunca mucha importancia al asunto de los chicos.

Hasta hace unos meses Alya era igual que yo en ese sentido. Pasábamos desapercibidas a nuestro criterio y tampoco nos interesaba el asunto, o al menos así fue hasta que, por mediación de Adrien, Alya empezó a interactuar más con Nino, quién era también buen amigo del rubio. Formamos un buen grupo y aunque ahora esos dos estén juntos, cuando quedamos algunas tardes para salir juntos no se siente que hayan cambiado las cosas entre los cuatro a diferencia de otras veces en las que las parejas suelen desligarse del resto de sus amigos o de su grupo. Éramos una piña. Aunque eso sí, ahora tengo que admitir que paso más ratos con Adrien que con ella, puesto que tiene alguna salida especial con el moreno.

Volviendo al asunto de las parejas…No sabía cómo imaginarme compaginándome con otra persona…No podía evitar pensar en algo relacionado con Chat Noir debido a todo esto ahora, pero…mi confundida e insegura mente a veces no sabía ni lo que piensa. Aquello podría sonar lógico, ¿no?

Hoy me habría venido bien alguna de las frases motivadoras de Adrien o algún consejo visto desde el punto de vista masculino sobre todo este asunto. Pero hoy no había ido a clases. Seguramente hubiera tenido que asistir a una sesión de fotos, que es la causa más común por la que pueda faltar a clases. Nunca he conocido a un chico tan listo y que le gusten tanto las clases. Sería imposible que faltara por voluntad propia, a no ser que estuviera enfermo, y esperaba que esa ocasión no fuera el caso.

En parte lo entendía, puesto que tras el incidente de su madre había pasado mucho tiempo en casa por decisión de su padre, no yendo a la escuela hasta hace muy poco.

Quizás la próxima vez debería de aprovechase y preguntarle al respecto. Adrien sabía siempre cómo ayudarme cuando estaba insegura sobre algo o tenía problemas de cualquier índole.

Mientras tanto solo me quedaba esperar a mañana para leer la siguiente carta de Chat Noir.


	5. Capítulo 4 Flor de lis

_**Capítulo 4 - Flor de lis**_

.

.

.

 **Flor de lis: Utilizada de forma habitual en los escudos y blasones de la realeza francesa desde el siglo XII esta flor es** **_símbolo de poder, honor y soberanía._**

 **.**

 _¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo fantástica que eres?_

 _Los de tu clase no te hicieron delegada solo porque sí._

 _Tienes un carácter innato de líder;_

 _cuando te lo propones eres dura de roer_

 _y nadie puede superarte._

 _A pesar de tu actitud orgullosa a veces,_

 _tus buenas acciones lo compensan todo…_

 _Porque tienes el poder…_

 _y te ganas la soberanía de todos_

 _sin siquiera percatarte._

 _Esos son mis pensamientos ante esta flor de lis;_

 _parece la flor más delicada,_

 _pero por dentro oculta mucho más,_

 _como tus profundos ojos mar._

 _Mi estimada princesa,_

 _¿aceptarías tú, de mi corazón soberana,_

 _ser yo tu escudero en las buenas y malas?_

 _Estoy más cerca de lo que piensas._

 ** _Para mi amada,_**

 ** _tu caballero en mano con su espada._**

Cuando vi aquella delicada flor de tres pétalos sobre la mesa me sentí un poco intrigada ante el significado que esta podría traer consigo. Al leer poco después la carta que la acompañaba todo tuvo sentido. "Al gatito le había salido la vena caballeresca" pensé sonriente imaginando al chico con una armadura de caballero del siglo XII con una espada en mano defendiéndome de malechores y enemigos…aunque en la realidad me imaginaba a mi enemigo/a apellidándose Bourgois.

"¿Le gustará la historia?" Pensé releyendo la carta durante las clases varias veces para lograr sacar algo nuevo de contexto. Pero siempre iba a parar a la misma frase.

 _"Estoy más cerca de lo que piensas"_

Definitivamente eso era un indicio de que podía conocerlo. ¿Pero de qué, cuándo o dónde? Por muchas vueltas que le daba al asunto no lograba sacar nada en claro mientras miraba con pesadumbre la flor rojiza entre mis manos durante la clase de historia. Que la profesora Bustier nos estuviera explicando precisamente la época del siglo XVII en clase no me ayudaba mucho para despejar mi mente del asunto con lograr de sacar algo en claro.

-En esta ocasión la flor ha sido más modesta que las otras dos anteriores ¿no?- Preguntó Nino mientras almorzábamos él, Alya y yo en el receso. Adrien había sido captado por cierta rubia hija de papi para su desgracia. Yo estaba tan absorta y pensativa que apenas pude percatarme de que se dirigía a mí y no había tocado si quiera mi almuerzo.

-¿Acaso no has notado qué tipo de flor es Nino?-Cuestionó Alya con una ceja levantada para que no me sintiera incómoda ante la mirada curiosa del moreno.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó para que le contestara la duda.

-¡Es una flor de lis Nino! Es la flor que representa la realeza en Francia. Sin leerle las cartas a mi amiga puedo adivinar que es más que obvio que es como si le dijera "eres mi reina o mi princesa", ¿o me equivoco?- Pregunta esta vez Alya con burla viéndome fijamente tras su explicación.

-¿Qué? Oh, bu-bueno, yo… no-no es lo que…

-¡Chicos! Ya llegué- Exclama Adrien llegando al fin y sentándose entre Nino y mí formándose un círculo con las mochilas y comidas de todos en el centro. "Uf, gracias Adrien, salvada por la campana" pensé con su repentina aparición mientras empezaba a buscar entre su mochila su almuerzo.

-¿Entretenido con cierta rubia?-Preguntó con burla Nino.

-Ni lo menciones. Últimamente está demasiado encima. Es mi amiga sí pero hay cosas que es difícil llevar de Chloe.-Admitió resignado.

-Asúmelo Adrien. Está más insoportable que nunca desde hace varios días.-Respondió Nino.

-Corrección, mon ami,-Refutó Alya alzando sus gafas como si fuera explicar la conclusión de todo un detective- está más insoportable desde que Marinette recibe la atención de un admirador secreto a diferencia de ella. Le puede que "alguien" tenga más atención en nuestra querida amiga que en ella…-Finalizó con una mirada extraña a los chicos que no pude interpretar bien.

-Chloe siempre ha estado mal conmigo Alya. No es como si…-Antes de que pudiera soltar cualquier excusa me vi interrumpida de nuevo por mi amiga.

-¿Pero que me estás contando Mari? Tú misma has visto la cara muerta de celos que te pone desde que te llegan flores a tu sitio en clases. ¡Voy a empezar a hacer una colección! Será épico reírnos de ello en un futuro una vez sepamos la misteriosa identidad de tu pretendiente, si es que lo adivinas o él se atreve a hablarte.- Me refutó para dirigir de nuevo su mirada a los chicos.

Desconcertada por esto último por sus expresiones o miradas raras, decidí centrar más mi atención en ellos. Nino parecía mirarla un poco contrariado y con el cejo alzado y Adrien parecía mirar en otra dirección. Mirando entre sus cosas me di cuenta de algo particular.

-¿Hoy tienes esgrima Adrien?

-Sí. Después de clases. –Me respondió amenamente empezando a tomar su comida.

-Es extraño verte con el equipo de esgrima fuera. ¿No que solo lo sacas de tu casillero para las clases?

-Mi florete estaba un poco gastado debido al uso, así que la semana pasada logré hacerme con un equipo nuevo y hoy lo he traído de casa para cambiarlo por el viejo.-Explicó.

-Respeto que te guste la esgrima dude. Pero no entiendo ese deporte para nada. Además, no le veo utilidad. No puedes ir por la calle con una espada para defenderte. El karate y esas cosas son mejores.-Se expresó el DJ.

-Yo tampoco lo llego a entender del todo. Bueno, me refiero a que no entiendo el deporte en sí.-Me autojustifiqué con lo último sin pensar para que no creyera que no entendía su gusto por el deporte.

-Es difícil al principio adaptarse a las reglas y entiendo que penséis eso. Pero si os soy sincero, Nino, ya se karate y esas cosas, pero el verdadero motivo por el que me apunté a esgrima no fue solo por mediación de mi padre, sino también por mi madre.

-¿Tu madre?-Preguntó Alya resurgiendo en ella su lado curioso.

Yo solo esperaba que el hablar de su madre no le apenara luego. En ciertas ocasiones era un tema complicado para él y me preocupaba luego verte alicaído por ello. Los recuerdos alegres siempre son los mejores. Como lo era aquel…

-Cuando era pequeño y antes de irme a la cama mi madre me contaba historias para dormir de todo tipo: desde historias de miedo cuando no quería dormirme hasta las más épicas aventuras de acción que se convertían en peleas de almohadas a las que luego se nos unía mi padre-Pausó tomando su viejo florete con una mano viéndolo pensativo.-Mis historias favoritas eran las de caballeros y entre bromas jugaba con mi madre a que ella era mi reina y señora y yo su fiel caballero que la defendería de todo junto con mi padre.-Me pareció ver un destello en él de pena, pero lo mismo que surgió desapareció con una nueva sonrisa renovada.- Ella siempre antes de acostarme me decía que solo me faltaba una espada y una princesa a la que defender de verdad para ser un caballero…

-Y ahora cada vez que practicas esgrima la recuerdas…-Asumió Alya.

-Más o menos…-Objetó Adrien-Admito que a veces cuando práctico me recuerda buenos y viejos tiempos con ella. Pero hace tiempo alguien me enseñó que ella siempre iba a estar junto a mí y presente donde quiera que yo estuviera. Tanto su recuerdo como su amor siempre va a estar en mí.

-Dude…vas a hacer que llore y todo…

-¡Qué sentimental eres Nino!-Contesta Alya codeándole.

-¡Pero si tú estás igual! ¡Un poco más y se te saltan las lágrimas!

Y así empiezó otro de los piques continuos entre los dos morenos. Cualquiera que los viera no se imaginaría que salían juntos. Yo los miré divertida ante el plan que se estaban formando, aunque bien era cierto que la forma en la que se abrió Adrien y nos lo explicó lo anterior fue emotivo.

-Gracias…

El susurro al oído por parte de Adrien me estremeció de la sorpresa. Aquello no me lo esperé. Estaba tan absorta mirando a esos dos que no me percaté de la cercanía con mi mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunté confusa apartándome un poco para verle a la cara. Tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Por ayudarme en aquel entonces con lo de mi madre. Nunca te lo llegué a agradecer suficiente.

Relacioné hechos y fue entonces cuando recordé la última vez que fue el aniversario de lo de su madre. Su padre había tenido que viajar fuera por asuntos de una pasarela y el chico había pasado todo el tiempo solo y deprimido. Una vez me enteré del motivo de su estado de ánimo me encargué a mí misma de tenerlo entretenido y contento durante lo que fueron casi dos semanas hasta que fue olvidando poco a poco el asunto y siguió su rutina con normalidad. Hicimos de todo: desde postres que podían acabar en desastre en la cocina de su casa, campeonatos de Ultimate Mega Strike tres con mi padre en mi casa o largos paseos por el Trocadero que acababan con selfies de nosotros haciendo el tonto riéndonos el uno del otro.

-Tú siempre me has ayudado desde que nos conocemos. Es normal que te ayude. Y no es molestia ninguna.-Dije golpeándole levemente el hombro sonriéndole de vuelta. Era mejor ver a Adrien contento; me resultaba extrañamente contagiosa la vitalidad que mostraba siempre y el positivismo que a mí a veces me faltaba. Por eso cuando no lo veía así, que es como realmente era, me resultaba imposible no poner todo mi empeño en sacar mi mejor parte para animarle.

-Aun así, eso no quita que quiera compensártelo enana. No me evites el tema.

-Adrien,-Repliqué con resignación y divertida.-no tienes que hacer na…

-¿Qué te parece si mañana después de clases te invito a un helado? Tengo la tarde libre y así podemos aprovechar y pasar un rato juntos sin tener que estar de carabinas de la parejita.-Dijo veloz cortándome y finalmente guiándome un ojo divertido señalándome con el pulgar la escena que se daba entre los dos morenos, tan distraídos con su discusión que no se percataban aparentemente de nosotros.

No era mala idea. Un poco de distracción sería bueno y los ratos con Adrien siempre eran divertidos. Quizás también podría aprovechar la oportunidad y pedirle algún consejo más tranquilamente sobre "Chat Noir".

-¿Helado de chocolate?-Respondí divertida dejando de mirar a la pareja y viéndole de vuelta con mirada retadora extendiendo mi mano para que luego la entrelazara con la suya.

-Hecho.-Afirmó.

Poco tiempo después sonó el timbre del final del receso y tuvimos que volver a las clases. El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente como cualquier otro día hasta que llegué a casa. Una vez en mi habitación la nueva flor fue colocada junto a las demás en el jarrón de mi cuarto. No podía evitar pensar que a ese paso crearía un lindo ramo y colorido con cada tipo de flor.

"¿Qué tan cerca estarás de mí, gatito?" pensaba internamente releyendo y guardando la última carta junto con el resto.


	6. Capítulo 5 Flor de almendro

_**Capítulo 5 - Flor de almendro**_

.

.

.

 **Flor de almendro: El almendro es uno de los árboles cuyas flores brotan con mayor antelación. Por este motivo se considera que** **el significado de la flor del almendro es** ** _"el despertar" o "estar despierto"_** **. Es más, la palabra almendra tiene su origen en el idioma hebreo y significa literalmente "el que despierta".**

 **.**

 _Conocerte fue el despertar_

 _de un sueño para llegar_

 _a la auténtica realidad_

 _que tu presencia ilumina._

 _Estoy despierto porque tú fuiste mi despertar y la única que podía despertarme._

 _¿Sabes cuántas veces me has alegrado el día sin que tú misma lo sepas?_

 _Me paso horas observándote y adoro tus despistes_

 _porque así tengo más oportunidades_

 _de verte sin que tú me veas._

 _Si dijera mucho sobre mí en estas mis cartas_

 _acabarías conociendo la verdad._

 _Pero no pretendo eso,_

 _ese nunca fue mi propósito._

 _Esto solo comenzó para alegrarte el día cuando no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que notarás mi auténtica preocupación por ti._

 _No quería preocuparte por mis sentimientos ni lo pretendo ahora._

 _Solo deseo ser tu confidente y permanecer siempre para ti._

 _Seré tu caballero de brillante armadura aún si no llegara a ser tu príncipe azul._

 _Admito que capto la atención de mucha gente, pero no quiero la atención de nadie…solo la tuya._

 _¿Es modesto confesarte que me siento orgulloso cada vez que sonríes con mis cartas?_

 _¿La curiosidad está empezando a carcomerte? ¿He logrado raspar aunque sea un poco la superficie de tu corazón?_

 _¿Una parte de ti desearía de verdad conocerme para compartir algo más que amistad conmigo?_

 _De no ser así, ¿en qué idioma he de expresarte lo que siento para que logre alcanzarte?_

 _Je t'aime…Marinette._

 _Te lo diría en español, en francés, en chino y de todas las formas posibles._

 ** _Firma,_**

 ** _un poliglota por amor_**

Si en los días anteriores el detalle de las flores me había encantado, hoy sentí que algo se me removía por dentro. Un ramillete de flores de almendro reposaba sobre mi escritorio junto a la nota diaria de mi admirador gatuno. Eran mis flores favoritas, no por nada las dibujaba en mis accesorios y prendas. El tono rosa suave y atenuado de las flores era tan bonito. Me sorprendía bastante que en esta ocasión fueran estas flores las que me obsequiara cuando no era la época de floración del almendro. Podría decirse que era casi imposible conseguirlas pues estábamos en primavera y estas florecían a principios de año en invierno.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo las había conseguido?

Si bien su carta también me dejaba intrigada, el asunto de las flores me llamó más la atención al saber más sobre aquella flor. Tomé con inocencia una de las pequeñas flores que conformaban el ramillete y me la coloqué en el pelo para llevarla puesta el resto del día. Debía admitir que había sido un detalle muy bonito por su parte.

La llegada continua de estas notas se había vuelta ya en algo tan cotidiano en mi rutina que me costaba imaginarme un día sin recibir algo de mi gatito. Aún tenía la firme creencia de que no podía llegar a "enamorarme" de alguien solo con leer esas cartas y sin conocerte al chico que se oculta tras ellas…pero, a veces me resultaba inevitable fantasear con ideas rosas de novelas y películas en las que la chica recibe cartas de amor y se acaba enamorando perdidamente del chico…La realidad era que "decían estar enamorados" sin siquiera conocer al otro, siendo todo al final solo palabras bonitas, sin emoción o sentimiento.

Seguiría recibiendo las notas feliz y agradecida por la atención que me profesaba desde la distancia, respetando su silencio…pero por el momento no me dejaría llevar por la poesía y la labia de mi admirador para llevarme un chasco a posteriori.

Extrañamente Alya no pareció tan interesada en el asunto de mi admirador y de las cartas hoy, puesto que desde que llegó al aula se apartó hacia una esquina discutiendo algo con Adrien, que había llegado poco después a clases en compañía de Nino. Me llamó mucho la curiosidad sobre que podían llegar estar hablando esos dos. Cuando le cuestioné a Nino, sentado por delante de mí en nuestros asientos, simplemente me dijo que no sabía nada sobre el tema para después ponerse sus cascos de música.

¿Qué se traían últimamente? "¿Qué mosca les ha picado?" pensaba internamente.

Para cuando mi amiga llegó a su asiento sonreía de oreja a oreja bobamente. Lo peor fue que al verme y notar como se quedaba mirando fijamente la flor que había colocado en mi pelo su sonrisa pareció ampliarse más si era posible junto con una leve risita divertida.

-¿Qué es tan divertido Alya?- Pregunté medio intrigada medio divertida al ver la sonrisa tonta que adornaba su rostro.

-Oh nada nada,-Dijo haciendo aspavientos con su mano para restarle importancia-solo digamos que el día de hoy tengo buenas vibras.-Dijo colocándose más cómodamente en su sitio con la llegada de la maestra a clase.

-¿Qué es eso de buenas vibras?-Pregunté por lo bajo para evitar la atención de la maestra. Muy en el fondo quería saber si tenía relación con algo de lo que parecía haber hablado antes con mi rubio amigo.

-El amor fluye en el aire…-Dijo medio suspirando y mirándome de reojo…confundiéndome aún más.

No le pregunté más sobre el asunto y en el recreo tampoco pude coincidir con ella o los chicos porque estuve ocupada con una actividad de delegados.

Al salir de clases me quedé esperando en la entrada de la escuela hasta que vi salir a Adrien, quién se dirigió hacia mí a paso ligero, agitando la mano para que lo viera entre todos los estudiantes que salían del lugar.

-Listo, ¿nos vamos?-Dijo una vez a mi lado.

-Sí vamos. Ya hablé con mis padres en la mañana y les dije que no iría a comer hoy.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a esa bocatería nueva que abrieron cerca del puente de las artes? No pilla muy lejos y Nino me comentó que están buenísimas las malteadas que también hacen.

-Me convenciste con las malteadas Agreste.-Contesté alegre terminando de bajar las escaleras a su lado- ¡Pero aun así me debes un helado de chocolate!

-No se me olvidó buginette. –Me respondió de vuelta dándome la razón, caminando con los ojos cerrados y los brazos flexionados por detrás de su nuca.

La mención de ese apodo me dejó un poco descolocada y me paré dejando un espacio de un par de pasos entre nosotros hasta que se paró de nuevo para ver el motivo de mi pausa.

-¿Buginette? ¿Es enserio? ¿Un nuevo apodo o qué?-No sabía si estar molesta porque me llamara "bichito" o divertida por su ocurrencia.

-¿No te gusta?- Dijo con diversión en su voz.

-¿A qué viene ese apodo Adrien? –Dije con resignación y las manos en las caderas para que me tomara en serio y no se fuera por la tangente.

-No sé… a veces puedes ser muy tierna y junto con tu estatura baja se me vino inevitablemente el apodo a la cabeza-Me dijo con simpleza alzando hombros.

-¡Oye! No soy tan baja, ¡tú eres el alto!-Me expresé con un berrinche mientras se empezaba a formar el surco de una mueca de diversión en el rostro de él.

-¿Te digo un cumplido y así te lo tomas? No hay quien te entienda en ocasiones, bu-gi-nette-Dijo recalcando de nuevo el nombre divertido para molestarme y guiándome un ojo.

-¡No me llames así!-Dije avergonzada y molesta.

-Venga sigamos andando que si no nunca llegaremos al lugar, ¡y me muero de hambre!- Expresó tirándome de una mano para que retomara de nuevo el paso a su lado. Pero a diferencia de otras veces su mano siguió unida a la mía, arrastrándome al principio como si sintiera que me costaba caminar después de ese intercambio de palabras tan raro con él. Viendo como se movía su cabello rubio y rebelde al caminar de espaldas a mí se me vino inconscientemente a la mente lo que me dijo anteriormente y que con la discusión había pasado por alto,

 _"a veces puedes ser muy tierna"_

Si bien éramos buenos amigos, nos apoyábamos y nos decíamos cosas buenas el uno al otro, no creía recordar ninguna vez en la que él se hubiera dirigido de esa manera hacia mí. Por unos segundos al recordarlo sentí la garganta seca y de haberme dicho algo más para dar tema de conversación no hubiera sabido que contestarle… Aquello era nuevo…Y no sabía como tomármelo…No estaba hecha ni acostumbrada a recibir halagos. Si bien me conmovían y emocionaban las palabras y muestras de afecto de mi admirador cada día…sentí las palabras de Adrien de modo…diferente…

Para cuando llegamos a la bocatería todo fluyó con normalidad. Tomando nuestros bocadillos y malteadas, que la verdad sea dicha estaban muy buenas, nos la pasamos comentando anécdotas mutuamente. Él había logrado vencer a uno de sus compañeros en un entrenamiento ayer de esgrima, pero había terminado por tirar por los suelos la mitad de las máscaras del equipo de la mesa de los vestuarios. Yo por mi parte me había pasado toda la tarde haciendo nuevos bosquejos que le enseñé y hoy en la mañana estuve a punto de dormirme en la reunión de delegados.

Cuando salimos del lugar en dirección a los parques del museo Louvre que estaban al lado en busca de algún quiosco para comprar un helado para más tarde quise aprovechar para preguntarle sobre lo que llevaba tiempo preguntándome.

-Adrien.

-Dime.

-¿Qué opinas tú sobre todo el asunto este de…mis cartas anónimas?-Pregunté un poco cortada al final uniendo mis manos por detrás de mi espalda.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-Dijo curioso mirándome de reojo.

-Es que…estoy un poco confundida con todo el asunto de Chat Noir y pensé que tú podrías…

-Espera, espera…-Dijo parándose de repente y tomándome de un hombro para que yo para por igual y nos viéramos de frente.-¿Qué has dicho?

Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que había dicho en alto el nombre por el que yo me dirigía mentalmente a mi admirador por su firma. Me sentí un poco avergonzada al ver la cara de duda de Adrien y creí notar algo de… ¿inseguridad?

-Bueno…no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Alya pero…cada una de mis cartas sé que pertenece a la misma persona porque en una de las esquinas aparece una especie de sello con la huella negra de un gato. Es por eso por lo que al no saber su nombre utilizo ese nombre cuando pienso en él…-Dije diciendo casi todo con la cabeza baja o mirando a otro lado. Me sentía un poco avergonzada al contarle eso a mi amigo.- ¡Por favor Adrien, no se lo digas a nadie ni menos a Alya! Si ya se muestra insistente con todo el asunto no me la quiero imaginar cuando sepa que le he puesto un apodo-Pedí esta vez con las manos suplicando y mirándole acercándome a él.

-Eh…bueno, claro…Puedes… confiar en mí, tranquila. No lo sabrá nadie, te lo prometo. ¿Cuándo te he mentido?-Se expresó un poco azorado e intentando justificarse con la pregunta finalmente provocándome una pequeña risa.

Yo ya sabía que él no contaría nada que yo no quisiera. Nuestra confianza el uno por el otro a esas alturas era ciega; no tenía por qué dudar de él. Me aparté de él quedando de espaldas. Lo que menos quería era que se sintiera intimidado por mí y mi insistencia. Suspiré al menos de alivio ante sus palabras.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso…Marinette, ¿por qué dices estar confundida?- Preguntó de vuelta.

Le miré de perfil tras esto para volver a agachar la cabeza y quedarme mirando fijamente la pirámide del Louvre frente a nosotros en los jardines.-Es solo que…no me siento segura con respecto a todo el asunto de las cartas.- Pausé un momento suspirando para después retomar el ánimo y decírselo sin preocupaciones, con naturalidad. No tenía secretos para con Adrien al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué habría de ponerme aquello tan nerviosa?-Sabes que nunca he tenido experiencia en asuntos del amor…Todo esto… es nuevo para mí…y…-Me giré de vuelta para establecer contacto con su mirada-Tengo miedo de equivocarme…

-¿Equivocarte respecto a qué…buginette?

Por un segundo sentí mi labio inferior temblar…incapaz sin saber que decir…aunque más concretamente…sin saber qué sentir al ver la mirada de ternura con la que me miraba Adrien mientras se había acercado a mí y acarició mi cabello. Colocó con sutileza un mechón rebelde de mi cabello detrás de la oreja. Su cercanía en ese momento, su tono de voz apacible y conciliador, su mirada profundo, la cuál parecía atravesarme…y ese último apodo cariñoso del día de hoy me hicieron sentir atrapada…

¿Acaso lo que estaba sintiendo en mi rostro…era un sonrojo?

 _…"tierna"…_

 _…_

¿¡Qué me estaba pasando!?

-Eh…yo…bueno…-Dije agachando bruscamente mi cabeza intentando romper el contacto tan cercano que me había parecido tener con mi mejor amigo…muerta de los nervios y dando un pasito atrás y enfocando de vuelta mi mirada al Louvre…-Me-yo…es que…ejem…sí…Me refería a…a…

-Déjame adivinar…-Dijo él en tono calmado y cortando mis palabras cortadas y sin sentido. Noté como se colocaba junto a mí, sentándose en un banco cercano y palmeando el asiento a su vera para que lo acompañara. Dudé por unos segundos, pero decidí hacerlo, quedándome pendiente de lo que diría a continuación.-Tienes miedo al equivocarte cuando decidas aceptar o rechazar a tu pretendiente, ¿no es así?

No podría estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras. Suspiré como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima sobre los hombros y me apoyé contra el respaldo del banco.

-Has acertado de lleno.- Admití absorta mirando el cielo azul que empezaba a tornarse de ligeros tonos producto de la caída del sol aquel día.

-Si el chico en cuestión intentara declarársete en persona ante ti ahora y no mediante cartas como lo lleva haciendo desde hace tiempo…Marinette…¿qué le responderías?-Preguntó captando mi atención ante su cuestión…una que me había planteado muchas veces en la soledad de mi habitación pensando quién sería el chico oculto tras ese sello de gato negro.

-No lo sé Adrien…-Fui sincera.-No es que pueda decir que por sus cartas me haya enamorado en todo este transcurso de tiempo.

-Eso quiere decir…¿qué lo rechazarías?- Pregunté con un tono de incertidumbre en su voz. No me dio tiempo a volver a quedarme admirando el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas cuando por un momento fugaz esa idea…

-¡No es eso!-Exclamé espantada viendo de vuelta la sorpresa en el rostro de mi amigo. Ni yo misma pensé que lo diría con tanto entusiasmo cuando me formuló la pregunta en alto y mi cabeza la terminó de asimilar-Quiero decir…¡Ag! No lo sé, la verdad…- Exasperé con las dos manos en la cabeza producto de la fuerte jaqueca que me estaba entrando- No es que quiera rechazarlo…Tampoco sé si estaría bien aceptarlo cuando no lo conozco… Ni siquiera tengo claros mis sentimientos…-Dije de manera apresurada intentando explicarme pero perdiendo poco a poco el hilo de lo que decía- ¿Y si lo acepto pero luego no es lo que esperaba? ¿Y si lo rechazo y luego descubro que es un chico encantador y sus sentimientos eran verdaderamente sinceros por mí?

-Mari…-Intentó decir Adrien mi nombre para tranquilizarme con una mano en el hombro. Pero lo espanté continuando con mi perolata sin cesar haciendo que se apartara de mí un poco sorprendido y asustado por mi reacción.

-¡Me encanta!

-¿Qué?-Soltó más extrañado aún por mi actitud el rubio.

Yo me sonrojé sorpresivamente ante mi repentino ataque de sinceridad…¿Qué opinión estaría teniendo de mí Adrien? Definitivamente no una muy cuerda o con sentido en esos momentos.

-Yo…-Tartamudeé viendo sus esmeraldas expectantes ante mi respuesta. Tapé mi boca con ambas manos temiendo soltar otra insensatez y después oculté mi rostro con las palmas avergonzada. Creía estar empezando a hiperventilar.-Yo…yo…

-Ey tranquila…-Susurró intentando calmarme y abrazándome en un arrebato que no me desagradó.

Por el contrario…me tranquilizó bastante…Hizo que poco a poco recuperar el ritmo alocado de mi respiración después de lo anterior acariciándome la cabeza por la coronilla con lentitud y suavidad con una mano. Yo tenía el rostro oculto en su pecho y el vaivén de su respiración era tranquilizador. Al mismo tiempo, con su otro brazo frotaba uno de los míos, a modo alentador.

No era la primera vez que estábamos en esa situación. Después de tantos años de conocernos, es normal que hayamos estado siempre al lado el uno del otro para animarnos y consolarnos en las malas. Pero esta vez…no era algo triste…ni algo alentador para ser exactos…

Se sentía algo diferente entre ambos…

Lo sentí diferente…

-Es normal que estés confundida si no sabes cómo sentirte respecto a esas notas Marinette. El amor es siempre algo nuevo para todos la primera vez que pasa.-Me decía tranquilamente dándome su propia impresión después de mis sarta de palabras sin sentido.- Es algo inexplicable y confuso. Está bien que ahora te sientas abrumada por todas esas cartas. A cualquiera le podría chocar recibir de un día para otro cartas de a saber quién declarándote su amor y…

-No me desagrada.-Salté en defensa antes de que continuara hablando Adrien…Al menos quería que entendiera bien mi punto de vista y mis sentimientos en aquel momento. Aún cobijada en su pecho, ocultándome de su mirada continué hablando-No es algo malo Adrien…o al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar…-Pausé insegura-Si bien sus poemas me resultaron incómodos al principio por no saber cómo responder a esa clase de sentimientos procedentes de alguien anónimo, después se volvió algo tierno…-Sonreí para mí misma bajando mis manos y dejando de ocultar mi rostro para apoyarlas sobre el torso de Adrien, agarrándome a los filos de la chaqueta blanca que llevaba puesta-A medida que recibía más cartas cada día, sentí que los sentimientos y emociones que intentaba procesar en sus cartas aumentaban…Era como si no fuera algo forzado cuando escribía…sino algo natural…algo auténtico y real…y de cierta forma…me hacía sentir especial…

-Eres especial Marinette…

Reí inevitablemente ante el comentario de Adrien alzando la mirada un poco más calmada y apartándome una lágrima rebelde que había surgido de mi rostro sin yo planteármelo.

-Adrien-Dije su nombre sonriendo y soltando una leve risa-No es lo mismo. Sé que mi familia y mis amigos siempre me vais a ver de forma especial porque me queréis. Pero…-Tomé las pequeñas flores de almendro que aún portaba conmigo aquel día y las contemplé con añoranza en la palma de mis manos-…esto es diferente.- Las acerqué a mi pecho y miré fijamente a Adrien para que intentara entenderme.- Por primera vez siento que alguien realmente me quiere de una manera especial por lo que realmente soy…no porque sea una clase de amor fraternal o algo similar…sino porque de verdad…

-…te ame…-Terminó de completar Adrien sonriéndome con una mirada encantadora y embelesada. Me emocioné al ver que había captado mi mensaje.

-Exacto. Sabía que tú me entenderías Adrien.-Dije depositando las pequeñas flores hasta entonces en mis manos sobre mi regazo y tomando las manos de Adrien entre mis manos.- Tengo miedo de entusiasmarme demasiado con todo esto y luego llevarme una decepción. A cada carta que me llega siento que mis emociones también se incrementan hacia esa persona. Pero a la vez me niego a creer que pueda sentir algo por alguien que no conozco solo porque me declare cosas bonitas en sus mensajes… No podría ser algo real… ¿O sí? Siento que es especial, pero…¿Eso es suficiente? ¿Y si al final termino enamorándome de esa persona y luego al estar por fin con él este se desencanta de mí, no soy lo que realmente esperaba, y resulto herida al final por dejarme llevar por mis emociones? No sé qué hacer… ¿Qué pasa si no es como yo me lo imagino? ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si al final…nos acabo haciendo daño…a ambos?

-Marinette, yo…

-Tengo miedo de enamorarme Adrien…-Terminé admitiendo finalmente mi gran miedo tras haberlo revelado todo como si hubiera sido un confesionario-Tengo miedo de amar…y luego sea en vano…¿Es eso egoísta?

La mirada por un momento decidida de Adrien cambió por una de duda, después por inseguridad…y finalmente una de resignación que me descolocó un poco al ver como agachaba la cabeza ocultando su rostro de mí con su flequillo…

-Claro que no…princess…

Lo último no lo terminé de escuchar muy bien, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle volvió a alzar su mirada sonriente de siempre. Con una mano volvió a colocar las flores de cerezo adornando mi cabello y de un impulso me hizo levantarme del banco tirándome del brazo. No pude evitar exclamar un grito de la sorpresa y de la risa al ver su desparpajo y entusiasmo.

-No es egoísta que pienses eso Marinette. Es normal que quieras imaginarte que tu primer amor sea correspondido…si lo que quieres es que este enigmático "Chat Noir" lo sea a fin de cuentas, claro está- Dijo guiñándome un ojo y haciendo que evitara su mirada inconscientemente. Me hizo en cambio volver a mirarlo tomándome de la barbilla de vuelta para encararlo.- ¿Quieres consejo de mi parte?

Yo n hice más que asentir insistentemente, más curiosa que nerviosa a esas alturas.

-Mi madre me decía de pequeño que ante los problemas de la vida, y especialmente en cuanto a temas amorosos se refiere, si escuchas a tu corazón y decides con él en la palma de la mano, el destino o camino que cojas, sea cual sea, será siempre el correcto.

-Qué romántico…-Dije encantada ante aquellas palabras tan románticas.

-Todos cometemos errores alguna vez y no tienes que temer por equivocarte en esto o en cualquier cosa. Lo que suceda más adelante ya te encargarás de solucionarlo cuando te llegue el momento. Pero ahora decide conforme a tus deseos. Siempre has querido ser diseñadora de modas, ¿no es así?-Dijo el rubio resuelto tomándome aún de una mano y haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre mí misma entre risas mientras asentía a su pregunta.- ¿Y los problemas que has tenido con el tiempo te han impedido seguir con tu sueño de ser diseñadora?

-No-Negué rotundamente sonriendo.

-No porque siempre tuviste claro lo que querías y peleaste por ello.-Dijo golpeándome con un dedo sobre mi hombro, cerca del pecho para que captara su mensaje.-¿Lo entiendes? Lo hiciste porque es lo que querías; lo que te hacía feliz- Pausó colocando sus manos en mis hombros- Siempre que escojas aquella decisión o meta que te haga feliz entonces estarás en el rumbo correcto. La decisión de aceptar o negar los sentimientos de ese chico cuando él decida hablarte al fin, solo la tomarás tú. Así que lo único que puedo decirte con respecto a este asunto Marinette, es que decidas con tu corazón… y no por lo que sea correcto o no.

-¿Cómo que lo correcto?-Dije un poco en duda ante lo último.

-Si es con tal de no dañar los sentimientos de una persona serías capaz de todo. No podrías ni dañar a una mosca Marinette. Seamos sincero.-Exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa apartándose de mí en el momento justo en el que deseaba golpearlo. ¿Acaso me estaba infravalorando? Si quería era capaz de dejarlo a rastras por el suelo…y él lo sabía perfectamente…¡Cómo se atrevía!

-¡Adrien Agreste! ¡Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo!-Dije acercándome a él a medida que el daba pasos marcha atrás alejándose de mí.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué dije Marinette? ¿Podrías repetírmelo? Creo que sufro perdida de memoria a corto plazo.-Dijo continuando aún con su chiste.

-¡Adrien!-Dije casi para lanzarme sobre él mientras continuaba marcha atrás. Pero de repente me sorprendió parándose y acabé chocándome con su rostro y quedando atrapada de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Eres demasiado inocente, cándida y buena para tu bien Marinette.-Me susurró a mi oído con un tono de voz tan dulce y encantador que me heló la sangre y la capacidad de habla por un instante ante su halago sorpresivo.

Después de lo que me pareció bastante tiempo en silencio; aun estando sujeta de la cintura por sus brazos y sintiendo algo extraño que no sabía si era similar a cosquillas en mi rostro…él tuvo que estropearlo todo con su humor característico…

-¿Qué sucedió buginette? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-Dijo riendo en broma de nuevo cerca de mi oído.

-¡Agh! ¡Adrien!-Exclamé golpeando su pecho mientras exclamaba de dolor por el golpe y después nos apartamos-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

-¡Auch! ¡Qué daño! Ahora recuerdo porqué ni Alix en clases de defensa personal en clase de gimnasia se te acerca…

-¡Agreste!

Y la tarde siguió así. Entre risas, burlas de Adrien hacia mí, y con un sabrosísimo helado poco después paseando por los jardines del Louvre hasta que finalmente Adrien me acompañó a casa.

Si bien la tarde había sido un poco sofocante con él con todas sus bromas, siempre me la pasaba en grande en su compañía al final y podía ser yo misma al igual que él. Era divertido y coqueto cuando éramos nosotros dos solo sin nadie más. Se desinhibía. Podía contar con su lado divertido para amenizar todo tanto como con el tímido y acogedor cuando hablamos sobre el asunto de mi admirador.

"La última decisión la tenía yo y debía escoger con el corazón" me había dicho él. Pero a lo largo de la tarde en su compañía hubo algo que me hizo dudar en varias ocasiones contemplando a mi amigo aún desconcierta…

¿Qué era lo que quería realmente?

¿Qué es lo que sentía mi corazón?

Aún me inquietaba las sensaciones peculiares que había vivido aquella tarde con mi mejor amigo…

Sus tratos, su contacto y halagos…

Verdaderamente era un chico increíble…Era el tipo con el cualquier chica soñaría y eso era indiscutible…

Pero eso nunca me había incluido a mí porque era su mejor amiga…¿no?

…

¿Pero en qué rayo estaba pensando?

Definitivamente no estaba bien y aún me encontraba demasiado dudosa con respecto a lo que quería. Al llegar a mi habitación contemplé con cariño una vez más las flores de cerezo, tan bonitas, sencillas y humildes como en la mañana y las deposité adornando junto con el resto de flores mientras me tendía en la cama y volvía a leer una vez más la carta de Chat Noir…

En esta ocasión tendría un poco más para recibir otra nueva misiva, porque al siguiente día, sábado, no había escuela…

Aunque para ser sincera…pasar tanto tiempo con Adrien el día de hoy…me hizo dejar el asunto de Chat Noir completamente de lado al menos aquella noche hasta que caí rendida producto del sueño con la carta aún entre mis manos.


	7. Capítulo 6 Lirio blanco

_**Capítulo 6 - Lirio blanco**_

.

.

.

 **Lirios** **: "Alegras mis días". En el lenguaje de las flores, los lirios son un símbolo de amor. Los blancos simbolizan corazón tierno, te quiero y confío en ti.**

 _A pesar de mis muchas cartas hasta ahora,_

 _temo confesarte, princesa mía, que tengo miedo…_

 _…miedo de amar en vano…_

 _y sobretodo…de herirte a ti._

 _No dudes de que eres especial para mí._

 _Siempre lo fuiste desde el primer momento_

 _en que nos conocimos y siempre lo serás._

 _En tu interior veo la magia;_

 _un penetrante hechizo_

 _capaz de arrasarme como una ola,_

 _brava, procedente del mar que son tus ojos;_

 _que me hacen pensar que no estoy solo_

 _y que hace valer todo la pena;_

 _que me hace salir de mi caparazón,_

 _lleno de soledad y desesperación_

 _mientras me conforta tu bondadoso corazón_

 _con inocencia y sin tu siquiera saberlo._

 _Temo no ser lo que esperas,_

 _pero más temo de verás_

 _no hacerte sentir_

 _realmente feliz._

 _No quiero confundirte con mis sentimientos,_

 _no quiero que esto resulte falso…_

 _y por eso es que me atreví_

 _a cercarme a ti._

 _Quise confesarte quién era_

 _el día de mi última carta._

 _Pero como cobarde_

 _retrocedí sobre mis pasos._

 _¿Es egoísta querer estar contigo?_

 _No quiero abrumarte…_

 _pero llenas por completo mi cabeza;_

 _eres lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar_

 _y lo último antes de acostarme._

 _Si es por tu felicidad dejaré de insistir_

 _para que puedas encontrar_

 _en brazos de otro lo que no puedes alcanzar_

 _con mis palabras y actos en silencio a sentir._

 _Te amo, Marinette_

 ** _Para la chica más dulce y cándida de todas,_**

 ** _un chico inseguro de sí,_**

 ** _pero loco por ti._**

Leer esta última carta el lunes al llegar a clases me hizo sentir terriblemente culpable por sentirme tan insegura con todo el asunto de Chat.

¿Mi actitud los últimos días acaso le habría dado esa impresión?

Además de eso había otra cosa que ya me tenía inquieta desde el fin de semana.

No había hablado con Adrien desde lo del viernes y misteriosamente no contestó ninguno de mis mensajes desde entonces. Al llegar a la escuela y ver a Alya siendo acompañada de Nino aproveché para preguntarles si sabían algo respecto al rubio. Mi amiga no le tomó mucha importancia acompañándome hasta la puerta de clases mientras Nino, detrás nuestra, parecía atender un mensaje desde su celular un tanto apurado. Al parecer el chico tenía ese día también sesión de fotos y si llegaba a clases sería con retraso. Por lo que tendríamos que tomar apuntes para él de cara a un próximo examen a la vuelta de la esquina de la profesora Mendeliev.

Durante el descanso de aquel día sorpresivamente Alya de tomó de una mano arrastrándome a nuestra aula de clase donde no había nadie. Estando solas y fuera de miradas ajenas. Alya me miró de una manera un tanto… ¿divertida?

-Dime niña… ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?-Dijo con tono cantarín mientras se sentaba sobre la superficie de uno de los pupitres.

-¿Bien? Supongo…-Contesté un poco desconcertada ante su actitud cuando ella sabía perfectamente que había estado aquel fin de semana metida en la panadería con mis padres ayudándoles.

-¿Nada interesante que contar a tu mejor amiga?

-¿Qué tendría que contarte que ya no te haya contado este fin de semana por teléfono?

-No sé…-Dijo haciéndose la desentendida mirándose las uñas de las manos-Dímelo tú…

-Alya…Sé directa, ¿a qué viene todo esto?-Dije con una mueca más dudosa que molesta.

-¿Qué tal te fue la tarde del viernes con Adrien? ¿No que salisteis juntos?

Su pregunta me hizo pegar un pingo en mi sitio aún de pie. Si bien había quedado muchas veces con Adrien para dar una vuelta, pasar el rato y charlar, aquel día fue un tanto…diferente…y no sé si especial…Todas las palabras tiernas de entonces llegaron a mi mente de golpe al notar la sonrisa traviesa de mi amiga.

Definitivamente…aquello era una encerrona y no sabía con qué propósito…

-Eh…sí…-Intenté articular con normalidad- Fuimos a comer juntos y me invitó en la tarde a unos helados cerca del Louvre. Digamos que teníamos una deuda pendiente.-Dije sonriendo para mí misma pasando a recordar los momentos de risa entre ambos en contraposición con los recuerdos tristes de tiempo atrás cuando intenté animarlo con respecto a lo de su madre.-Lo de siempre, ya sabes.

-Ajá…y yo me lo creo…-Dijo aún con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, siempre compartimos todo la una con la otra…pero tiendes a ocultarme las cosas con respecto a tus sentimientos y tenemos un ejemplo de ello con todo el asunto de las cartas; de las cuáles no me quieres contar nada. Apenas me mencionaste el asunto de quedar con Adrien cuando otras veces lo haces y además no me has comentado nada de su salida este fin de semana, cuando tuviste la oportunidad… ¿Ocurrió algo en especial entre ustedes esta vez?

Me sentí un poco cohibida ante la mirada penetrante de mi amiga… ¿Qué respondía ante aquello?

-No…no sucedió nada…Simplemente estuvimos eso: paseando, charlando, bromeando con sus chistes malos y…

-¿Y…?

-Bueno…-Suspiré un poco resignada-No te niego que…le pedí su opinión y consejo con todo el asunto de las cartas anónimas…-Dejé cayendo finalmente.

-¿Le has contado a él y a mí no?-Dijo con cierta intriga y con lo que me pareció un tono de decepción.

-No sabe nada del contenido de las cartas; igual que tú.-Respondí tajante encarándola pero agachando después la cabeza.-Solo le conté como sentía respecto a ellas y me aconsejó con respecto a lo que decidir…

-¿Y qué te dijo?-Preguntó.

Yo caminé un par de pasos hasta quedar sentada en mi pupitre y tomar el lirio que descansaba sobre mi pupitre, contemplándolo.

-Que me decidiera por el corazón y no por lo correcto.

-Buen consejo.-Admitió la castaña.

-Pero aun así, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que quiere mi corazón. ¿Cómo voy a saber que elegir o qué decisión tomar si no tengo claros mis sentimientos?-Admití en voz alta para mi amiga mi gran preocupación durante todo el fin de semana anterior.- ¿Cómo sé que esto es algo especial; que de verdad es una clase de amor romántico y no simple cariño?

-Anda…hagamos un experimento juntas Marinette-Dijo acercándose a mí y sentándose finalmente a mi vera. Dejé que le lirio blanco descansara sobre mi regazo y mi amiga me tomo de las manos. Esa situación era tan similar a la que viví con Adrien el otro día pero…-¿Lista? Responde a lo que te pregunte con toda la sinceridad que puedas, ¿vale?

-Está bien…-Suspiré.

-¿Qué soy para ti?

-Eres mi mejor amiga boba.-Asumí obviamente mientras nos sonreíamos mutuamente.

-Ya, ya… ¿y cómo te sientes conmigo?

-Eres como la hermana que nunca he tenido. Siento que puedo contarte lo que sea y que siempre vas a estar para mí cuando lo necesite igual que yo. Eres una alocada a veces-Dije apretando nuestro agarre y sonriendo más al verla reírse.-pero me encanta pasar esos momentos locos contigo tanto en las buenas como en las mala. Eres la chica más inteligente y astuta que he conocido, y eso, amiga, no sé si a veces me causa envidia y admiración…o miedo.

-Está bien, está bien-Dijo haciéndome una ademán con la mano aún sonriéndome y después volver a tomar mis manos.- ¿Y con tus padres? ¿Es un sentimiento similar?

-Creo que sí…Claro, es normal que quiera un poquito más a mis padres…-Dije con obviedad sin que se sintiera ofendida aunque sabía que me entendía perfectamente-pero siento un profundo amor y una gran admiración por ellos. No cambiaría mi familia por nada ni nadie.

-De acuerdo-Pausa- Ahora quiero que tengas muy en mente esa clase de sentimientos para lo que te voy a preguntar a continuación.

Respiré profundamente y me mentalicé con lo dicho por Alya. Segundos después, y extrañamente nerviosa e impaciente apreté sus manos y asentí para darle una señal de que continuara.

-Teniendo presentes tus sentimientos fraternales por las personas que quieres, Marinette…quiero que ahora pongas en una balanza como te sientas antes las palabras de cariño que te decimos nosotros…y las que te dice en sus cartas tu admirador anónimo.

Su pregunta sorpresiva me hizo querer por un momento romper el agarre que nos tenía unidas a ambas. Pero ella hizo más fuerza y me quedé como estaba. No sabía con seguridad si llegué a mirar a Alya con espanto.

-No retrocedas ahora Mari…relájate-Cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizar el nerviosismo más notable en mis manos y piernas-Respira hondo y piensa que no estoy si eso te hace sentir más cómoda. ¿Confías en mí?

Abrí un ojo notando la mirada tierna de mi amiga para mi persona. Estaba intentando hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarme…Y yo también quería entenderme…

-Jamás desconfiaría de ti amiga-Le sonreí intentando respirar más tranquilamente poco a poco.

-Bien. Entonces respira hondo y piensa bien en los pesos de la balanza… ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los pesos?

No pude evitar imaginar en un peso todos los momentos dulces y entrañables que había vivido con mi familia; las sonrisas de mi madre cuando lloraba al caerme jugando en el parque; las tardes de risas con mi padre jugando videojuegos y horneando en la panadería; los cortos pero divertidos momentos con mi abuela Gina y sus relatos por el mundo; las confidencias en secreto entre clases que me tiraba todo el día hablando con la chica presente frente a mí…

Si bien le dije a Adrien la semana anterior que quería conocer una clase de amor "especial", no cambiaría por nada ni nadie lo que tenía con mis seres queridos. Porque me hacía sentir real y especialmente querida.

Adrien…

Él era otra persona importante en mi vida. No me imagino mi día a día sin verlo o hablar con él por mensajes en el celular. Si bien la conexión que tengo con Alya, mi mejor amiga, es especial, mi relación o mis sentimientos con Adrien eran distintos. A veces me atrevería a decir que más…intensos. ¿Sería por los años que llevamos juntos desde que nos conocimos? He compartido más cosas con él sin duda de las que me gustaría admitir en voz baja y él también ha compartido muchas cosas conmigo. Siempre me las arreglaba para meterme en apuros de los que él acababa ayudándome sin dudarlo dos veces. Nos apoyábamos en las malas. Adrien era…era…

…

…

Un segundo…

…

…

¿Qué era Adrien para mí?

…

…

¿Acababa de plantearme que lo veo de una forma más especial que ha Alya? Si no lo considero como un simple amigo, entonces… ¿qué es lo que…

…

…

Me asuste insegura ante el camino al que me estaban llevando mis pensamientos. Solté las manos de Alya sin pensarlo casi como si quemaran y me aparté un poco para agachar la cabeza un momento y esconderla entre mis brazos sujetándome la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Marinette?

Por primera vez en meses desde que comenzó todo lo de las cartas anónimas me siento mal conmigo misma. Porque ahora…empiezo a comprender con más profundidad cada una de las palabras que Chat Noir me transmitía a través de ellas…

 _"Tú eres el sol que ilumina mis días"_

Adrien siempre estuvo para mí, ya fuera para ayudarme en alguno de mis estrambóticas idas para diseñar algo o para pasar noches enteras al teléfono explicándome el temario más complicado el día antes de la prueba, a costa de sus horas de sueño.

 _"Eres mi luna en la noche más oscura"_

Cuando sentía que el mundo se me caía encima, escuchar sus palabras de aliento siempre me motivaban y lograban sacar la mejor versión de mí misma…como había sucedido en nuestra última salida o como en tantas otras ocasiones.

 _"Tu sonrisa me resulta contagiosa"_

Era divertido, alegre, inteligente, justo, dulce, en ciertos momentos, tímido, y en otros tantos, atrevido…Me alegraba ser de las únicas que ha presenciado esa parte de su personalidad real; su verdadera esencia, el Adrien Agreste de carne y hueso y no la imagen idílica y perfecta que muestran de él en las revistas y que a él tan poco le gustan.

 _"Me pierdo en tus ojos y con solo verte siento mi mundo tiembla"_

Las sensaciones que sentí en especial el otro día cuando salimos juntos…si bien me hicieron sentir diferente…No podía negarme a mí misma que eran cosa de un día…De una manera que ni siquiera entendía bien, siempre tuvo la capacidad de…alterarme…

 _"Y muero si no te veo o te siento a mi lado"_

…

…

Me tapé la boca para ahogar el gemido o grito de sorpresa que quería escapar de mi boca sorprendiendo a Alya que me miraba preocupada al alzar la mirada.

¿Por qué todas esa palabras de Chat en sus cartas tenían que venirme ahora a la mente…pero dirigidas a otra persona?

Esto no es lo que pretendía cuando pedí ayuda a Alya…

¿Cómo iba a imaginar yo que iba a descubrir…

-Hola chic… ¿Marinette?

 _-Esa voz…-_ Me dije al instante asustada al voltear el rostro y comprobar quién estaba bajo el portal de la entrada al aula mierándonos con cierta preocupación…- _Oh Dios…Ahora no…No ahora…No…No…No…_

-¿Marinette?-Dijo de nuevo Alya preocupada también posando una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que te suce…

-¡No!-Grité sin más levantándome de mi asiento y tomando mis cosas a toda prisa para salir del lugar sin más, dejando a una Alya desconcierta y a Adrien incrédulo al pasar por su lado cruzando la puerta.

Pensé en encerrarme en el baño de la escuela, pero después inevitablemente tendría que volver a clases, así que taché la idea y seguí corriendo hasta salir por la puerta de la escuela en dirección a casa sin pararme ni un instante ni volver atrás. Ya planearía alguna excusa para decirles a mis padres al llegar que no me encontraba bien.

Con la mochila a mis espaldas, con los puños y párpados cerrados y apartándome de manera fugaz y ocasional las lágrimas que empezaban a surgir por mi rostro, corrí y corrí torturándome mentalmente a mí misma.

…

…

¿Por qué había tenido que descubrir esto ahora?

¿Por qué de esta manera?

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

…

…

De manera lenta y ciega…me había enamorado de Adrien Agreste.


	8. Capítulo 7 Rosa azul

**_Capítulo 7 - Rosa azul_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Rosas azules:** **simbolizan** ** _el misterio_** **por lo que transmiten algo misterioso o que** **_ocultamos detalles de nuestra personalidad que no todos pueden ver._** **Por su tonalidad y "** _rareza_ **" son consideradas las más** ** _especiales_** **de** **entre las distintas rosas; únicas** **.** **La esencia de su color tiene que ver también con el significado simbólico de lo** ** _imposible_**.

.

.

 _Algo fresco acarició mi mejilla derecha mientras que la izquierda era raspada ligeramente._

 _Al abrir lentamente los ojos con pesadez, solo pude ver verde puro y resplandeciente._

 _Estaba tumbada sobre el que parecía un pasto extenso sin horizontes y la brisa agitaba con travesura mis cabellos._

 _Ciertos escalofríos me recorrían ante esto último de pies a cabeza._

 _No era desagradable, sino todo lo contrario; era relajante. Mis rodillas estaban un poco flexionadas al igual que mis manos._

 _A pesar de aquel entorno de ensueño y pacífico…nada ocupaba un lugar en mis pensamientos más allá del verde de unos ojos que me observaban. Su mano era la que acariciaba mi mejilla. Esa persona fue la que me despertó del que parecía un sueño profundo. Fue el que con su sonrisa borró cualquier uso de razón o conciencia en mí._

 _Parecía irradiar luz propia. No había nada más a nuestro alrededor. A penas había separación entre nosotros. El mundo dejaba de existir mientras yacíamos tumbados en aquel pasto que parecía ahora estar hecho de nubes._

 _¿Qué era el mundo? ¿Qué era la razón? ¿Dónde estaba yo? ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía?_

 _Nada…_

 _Nada tenía sentido para mí más lejos de su respiración mezclándose contra la mía._

 _Unos segundos más y casi podría sentir como nos fusionábamos como entes etéreos._

 _Me sentía conectada de una manera inexplicable con esa persona._

 _Sus dedos, con suavidad, palpaban con admiración y curiosidad toda parte de mi rostro mientras yo seguía aún renuente a moverme si quiera: mi oído derecho, los pómulos rojizos, los párpados, la nariz, la mandíbula… hasta alzar mi mentón de forma tortuosamente lente y perfilar mis labios sensibles…_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué me sentía tan vulnerable y… querida frente… a_ _ **él?**_

 _Aquello se sentía realmente especial y…_ _ **único…**_

 _ **Mágico**_ _…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Marinette?

.

Y para cuando pensé que sentiría el roce de sus labios al fin…desperté; cayendo de la cama y golpeándome fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Auch…

¿Qué había sido eso?

Me incorporé mareada y desorientada sobándome la cabeza por el duro golpe. El despertador había sido el culpable de mi repentino despertar. Tras un par de segundos… ya más despierta… y siendo consciente del tipo de sueño había tenido y con "quién"…

-¡Marinette! Baja pronto a desayunar, que vas a llegar tarde.

Una exclamación de sorpresa y vergüenza quedó ahogada en mi garganta mientras tapaba mi boca incrédula. Los llamados de mi madre desde la planta baja de casa parecían nulos, puesto que no era capaz de reaccionar a lo que mi cabeza había sido capaz de crear inconscientemente en sueños. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos estupefacta y asimilando cada una de las sensaciones que sentí entonces…

-A… ¿Adrien?-Me dije a mí misma con esfuerzo y sin ser capaz de creer que hubiera estado con él en sueños y que hubiera sentido…lo que sentí…

Al mirarme en el espejo, con los pelos enmarañados, el pijama un poco descolocado, y una clara expresión de no haber descansado bien, empecé a sentirme peor. Había pasado toda la tarde anterior planteándome mi situación. Ver las flores en el jarrón de mi cuarto que Chat Noir me había estado entregando durante los últimos días cada mañana solo me hacía sentir peor.

Acababa de descubrir que tenía sentimientos por mi mejor amigo y, al mismo tiempo, tenía a alguien que ya sentía cosas por mí y me pedía una oportunidad para amarle…

¿Qué debía hacer?

.

.

.

Sentí que me ahogaba cuando crucé el portal de clases. No quise ir. Pensé en mil y un excusas creíbles para con mis padres y así no tener que ir a la escuela. Pero las acabé descartando todas mientras desayunaba y caía en la cuenta de que si faltaba podría causar más preocupaciones a Alya y Adrien después de marcharme tan repentinamente ayer.

Al entrar, caí en otra cosa por la cual no debía faltar si no quería perderla o que cayera en malas manos, "alias Chloe". Una hermosa rosa azul reposaba sobre mi escritorio. Si bien pensaba que aquello me parecería normal, lo cierto es que el color de aquella linda flor me parecía peculiar… diferente…

Solté mi maleta junto a mi escritorio y busqué presurosa mi celular. No me acordaba de haber buscado el significado de alguna flor de ese color tan particular. Y lo cierto es que nunca había visto una flor de ese tono. Por más que la veía, más sorprendente e imposible me resultaba de ver o que fuera real que se diera de forma natural.

¿Cómo conseguía Chat Noir unas flores tan particulares y de un día para otro?

Una vez localicé el significado de esta, no pude nada más que sonreír ante la ironía de su significado y la corriente de pensamientos que antes pasaban por mi mente.

Así que algo único, raro y misterioso, ¿eh Chat Noir?

Cuando estaba dispuesta por fin a tomar la nota junto a la flor y empezar a leerla… dudé… y la sonrisa que se había creado en mi rostro hace unos instantes se convirtió en una mueca…

¿Cómo podía sentirme así teniendo aparentemente ya sentimientos por otro chico? ¿Qué había de lo que sentía por Adrien y seguía sonriendo por esas muestras de afecto por parte de Chat? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto siguiendo correspondiendo agradecida sus dedicatorias?

Si antes ya me sentía confundida con mis sentimientos hacia Chat Noir… lo que acababa de descubrir por Adrien solo lo incrementaba.

Con un suspiro, resignada, y esperando no arrepentirme de lo que iba a hacer, abrí por fin la nota de aquel día.

.

 _Curioso el significado de esta flor,_

 _¿no lo crees, princesa?_

 _Cuando vi esta flor por primera vez pensé que extraña y peculiar,_

 _pero tenía algo atrayente y que la hacía única…_

 _El color de esta flor me recuerda inevitablemente a ti y a ese cabello oscuro en el que he deseado perderme tantas veces._

 _Puedes tan misteriosa como la noche oscura, pero brillas al mismo tiempo como la luna en el firmamento._

 _¿Podré alcanzarte alguna vez? ¿O me será imposible?_

 _Estos últimos días, si bien acepto y me alegra que mis presentes puedan haberte alegrado un poco, te he notado ausente._

 _Hay tantas cosas que desearía conocer más de ti… y tantas otras que amaría que desearas conocer tú de mí…_

 _Eres mi chica ideal… la única especial para mí._

 _Siento a estas alturas, y tras todas estas cartas, que me faltan palabras para poder mostrarte todo lo que guardo dentro de mí…_

 _Sería iluso si creyera que solo con palabras podría llegar a tu corazón._

 _Quiero demostrarte de todas las maneras existentes y por haber que haría lo que fuera por ti; por ser el que te alivie en tus pesares y el motivo de tus alegrías._

 _Sé que arriesgo mucho de esta manera… pero ya no soporto seguir renuente a no acercarme a ti y ser el hombro y el apoyo que necesites para lo bueno y para lo malo._

 _Mi querida Marinette,_

 _mi princesa,_

 _mi dulce flor especial,_

 _mi todo,_

 _¿Me concederías el privilegio de poder verte al fin… cara a cara?_

 _Si mañana una nueva carta llega a tus manos y aceptas leerla, sabré que aceptas y rezaré para ser lo que tú esperas._

 _No quiero decepcionarte. Tengo miedo. Sufro auténtico pánico ante el hecho de que esto acabe mal…_

 _Pero…_

 _Tú lo vales. Siempre, aunque tú no lo sepas, has estado para mí. Y yo siempre quiero estar ahí para ti._

 _Si decides finalmente no tomar la que podría ser mi última correspondencia hacia ti,_

 _aceptaré tu decisión sin renuencia._

 _Pero prometo seguir fielmente a tu lado en las sombras siempre que me necesites._

 _¿Quieres que te revele un último secreto?_

 _Me conoces._

 _Sí…_

… _y nunca me separaré de ti._

 _Porque siempre seré el mismo chico de siempre para el resto del mundo…_

… _pero mi auténtico yo, el chico enamorado que solo se descubre con estas cartas, el que es capaz de expresarse con naturalidad, y el que adora sentir que sus palabras pueden lograr algún efecto positivo y encantador en ti, solo lo conocerás tú y morirá en silencio si tú así lo decides…_

 _ **Para mi primer y único amor,**_

 _ **tu Chat Noir**_

.

.

.

¿Cómo…

.

.

.

¿Cómo se suponía…

.

.

.

¡¿Cómo se suponía que debía contestar a semejante declaración?!

.

.

.

-¿Marinette?

-¡Ah!-Grité del susto.

Me caí, escurriéndome un poco por las escaleras centrales de la clase, debido al espanto por aquel repentino llamado. Internamente me quejé del golpe por el duro golpe en el trasero. No había hecho nada más que empezar el día y no hacía más que sufrir golpes. Al levantar la vista, balbuceé un poco al encontrarme con la persona causante de mi susto.

-¡Perdón! No pretendí asustarte- Dijo con nervios mientras me extendía la mano y me ayudaba a incorporándome- ¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo…-Dije aún trabada y quejándome de dolor en la zona afectada por la caída.- Me asustaste Alya.- No la vi venir en el momento en el que había posado su mano en mi hombro izquierdo y me llamó.

-Te he saludado al entrar. Pero al ver que estabas tan absorta leyendo tu nueva carta ya me he acercado a ti. ¿A qué viene esa cara de susto?- Expresó la morena frunciendo una ceja extrañada.

-¿Yo? Puff…-Expresé de forma fingida con un aspaviento con la mano.- ¿Qué dices?

-Niña… parecías una estatua congelada leyendo la nota. Otras veces te he visto sonreír como una boba enamorada leyendo. ¿Qué me estas ocultando ahora?- Me dijo medio regañándome.

Agachando la cabeza vi la nota en el suelo, puesto que se me había caído antes al suelo debido al susto de mi amiga. Y justo cuando me agaché para recoger la nota, Alya fue más rápida y la cogió por mí.

-¡Alya! ¡Devuélvemela!

-¡De eso ni hablar! Para una vez que tengo oportunidad de leer una de las famosas notas de tu romeo…-Dijo divertida y con una sonrisa malvada alzando el brazo para que no lograra alcanzar la dichosa nota. Maldecí varias veces ante el hecho de que mi amiga fuera un poco más alta que yo en aquel momento.

-¡Alya!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Me congelé al instante.

-¡Adrien! ¡Qué bueno que llegas hoy tan temprano! ¡Cúbreme las espaldas de Marinette por favor!

A no. No, no. De eso ni hablar Cesàire.

-¡Alya no!

Pero la chica se había escabullido de mí y pretendía esconderse detrás del rubio recién ingresado a clases para leer la nota o quizás incluso leérsela con él.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué en aquel momento?

No era capaz de hablar con Adrien en esos instantes con naturalidad sin recordar mi sueño de la mañana. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que me ayudara con Alya? Al mirarnos brevemente, él parecía mostrar cierta confusión y preocupación y yo me sentía acorralada y tímida ante su presencia por primera vez sinceramente en mi vida.

-¿Qué sucede Marinette?-Me preguntó él sujetando a Alya antes de que terminara de esconderse detrás de él y empezara a leer la nota.

¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng reacciona!

No te pierdas en esas profundas cuencas verdes cual esmeraldas y tan brillantes con las que… ¡Dios para!

-Yo… Esto… Alya me... Yo no…

¡¿Desde cuándo yo tartamudeaba?!

Solo de pensar también en todas las palabras de Chat en su carta hacia mí me hacía sentir más… más…

Alya parecía mirarme con incredulidad, y Adrien, mirando aún más confundido a Alya, y ver lo que ésta portaba en su mano, captó al instante el motivo de nuestro escándalo.

-Alya, será mejor que le devuelvas eso a Marinette si es lo que creo que es.

-Pero Adrien…-Empezó a decir quejándose con lamento y un berrinche señalándome con la palma abierta.

-Por favor Alya…-Dijo tajante pero con lo que parecía súplica y seriedad…

Se dio un corto silencio de unos cuantos segundos hasta que la castaña suspiró resignada y retrocedió sobre sus pasos hacia mí, volviendo a extenderme la nota ante mí.

-Está bien. Perdona. No quise hacerte sentir incómoda.- Dijo con cierto arrepentimiento.

-Lo hiciste.-Dije apenas aún con la cabeza gacha contemplando la nota y acariciando la marca negra de la huella de gato en ella.

-Es que… joder Marinette… estoy preocupada. Ayer te fuiste corriendo sin darnos explicación a Adrien o a mí. No contestaste mis mensajes en todo el día y cuando te he vuelto a encontrar te he notado pálida leyendo las notas de tu admirador secreto. –Explicó la morena haciendo que alzara la mirada hacia ella un poco arrepentida por mi comportamiento.- Si lo que estás haciendo o el cómo estas tiene algo que ver con él y te está afectando es normal que me preocupe y quiera saber si tú no me cuentas.

-Yo… No… No es lo que…-¿Qué explicación podía darle yo a mi amiga en estos momentos? No podía contarle nada sobre mis recién descubiertos sentimientos por Adrien delante de él, ni mucho menos sobre la confesión de Chat y su petición al fin de conocerlo en persona. Además de todo eso, también estaba el asunto de que todas mis acciones durante las últimas 24 horas se habían debido precisamente a Adrien y no a Chat, tal y como ella se imaginaba.

-Pero tú tampoco deberías presionarla Alya.-Respaldó Adrien para mi sorpresa en aquella situación.

-Lo sé… y por eso me arrepiento de haberle quitado la nota. Pero,-dijo volviendo a captar mi atención en ella y no en Adrien mientras tomarme del mentón para mirarla de frente.- exijo una explicación sobre el por qué te marchaste de aquella manera ayer.

Miré de reojo de forma inevitable hacia Adrien, quién parecía mirarnos expectante también, pero como un mero observador. A pesar de la sujeción por parte de mi amiga de mi mandíbula, la sentía temblar un poco, incapaz si quiera de pensar con coherencia.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando tú y yo… antes de que llegara Adrien?

La pregunta clavada de Alya me hizo volver a ella y asentir con la cabeza meramente. Con cierta súplica con la mirada creía lograr hacer que me entendiera. Suspiré con cansancio y luego me soltó para abrazarme con cierta lamentación y comprensión.

-Luego hablaremos más tranquilamente de esto si quieres en el descanso, ¿te parece?- Me susurró al oído y yo, simplemente asentí meneando, la cabeza ante ello.

Tras aquello retrocedí, un poco más satisfecha porque mi amiga me entendiera y guardé la nota en mi mochila. Al tomar la flor nuevamente de mi escritorio me deleité por acariciar la suavidad de los pétalos de la misma.

-La flor de hoy es muy rara.-Dijo Adrien entonces interviniendo mientras se sentaba en su asiento y soltaba su mochila.

-Sí… ta-también tiene un significado particular…-Logré decir con timidez ante su curiosidad y sus ojos sobre mí. ¿Siempre había tenido Adrien una mirada tan avasallante y… penetrante?

-¿Cómo lo hará para conseguirte todos los días flores y dejarlas sin que nadie lo vea? ¿No te lo has preguntado?- Cuestionó al aire Alya.

-Lo cierto es que no.- Expresé sorprendida de no haberme dado cuenta antes de ese detalle.

-Y no solo son las flores. También son cada una de las notas que te ha estado mandando durante todo este tiempo. Debe de conocerte muy bien o tus rutinas para saber cuándo dejarlas para que no lo descubras.- Sospechó con pose detectivesca la morena.

-Es normal si lo que quiere es mantener el misterio y que no lo descubra.-Respondió Adrien.

¿Misterio? Esa palabra en particular llamó mi atención, mientras ahora el rubio y la morena comentaba las actividades que se llevaron a cabo en clase el día anterior y el se perdió por su sesión de fotos.

La rosa azul simbolizaba misterio; el misterio que yo podía simbolizar a veces para Chat. Pero también podía referirse al misterio que él era para mí. Según su nota…le conocía. Ese era otro de los factores que más me había hecho quedarme muda y leer dos veces la nota para entenderlo todo con mayor atención. ¿Solo yo conocía ese lado misterioso de él que se mostraba meramente en sus cartas? ¿Cómo sería Chat Noir en realidad?

Realmente quería conocerlo después de tanto tiempo. No podía negar a estas alturas que significaba algo para mí. Pero no sabía si era realmente amor… ¿podría ser así? Pero… ¿qué había con Adrien? ¿Solo estaba confundiendo mis sentimientos por Adrien por nuestra amistad de años?

Las horas de clase se me pasaron volando mientras la maestra explicaba el temario y me perdía en mis pensamientos; o bien dibujando, o mirando por la ventana del aula.

Poco antes de que sonara la sirena de la escuela, anunciando el receso, noté como algo llegaba a mi mesa. Al frente, Adrien me miraba con una leve sonrisa y me señalaba de forma disimulada el pequeño papel del que me percaté antes. Su guiño me hizo sonreír de forma boba mientras agarraba su mensaje para leerlo.

" _Para cualquier cosa que necesites, cuenta conmigo, bugaboo"_

Reí bajito contenta al recordar el mote por el que me llamó cuando fuimos el otro día de salida. Detalles como aquel de su parte… eran inquietantemente tan satisfactorios como los de Chat con sus cartas y flores…

" _Gracias por preocuparte. Estoy bien. No pretendía confundiros a Alya o a ti con lo de ayer"_

Escribí el mensaje de vuelta y se lo pasé por encima del hombro aprovechando que la maestra se encontraba en aquel momento escribiendo las últimas tareas. Me quedé observándole de espaldas mientras leía mis palabras, con curiosidad al principio, y con una divertida expresión, a mi parecer, con el entrecejo fruncido cuando me devolvió la nota, para mi sorpresa.

" _¿Estás aún preocupada por el asunto de Chat Noir? ¿Ya has pensado en lo que te dije? ¿En qué respuesta le darías?"_

¿Por qué precisamente él tenía que preguntarme aquello? De cierta forma dolía. Ahora no sabía si arrepentirme de haberle contado tanto aquel día junto al Louvre. Si bien pude desahogarme con él como no lo había hecho con nadie… no sabía cómo responderle…

Lo peor es que la respuesta a sus preguntas… las tendría que resolver para antes de mañana si es que aceptaba al final encontrarme con Chat.

¿Si aceptaba su nota ya implicaría que aceptaría sus sentimientos? ¿No podía conocer al chico tras la huella de gato con todas sus facetas? Cuanto más me lo preguntaba, más ganas tenía de conocer la personalidad escondida del chico que tanto me admiraba y al que no reconocía de entre todos los que pudiera conocer.

Al solar la sirena, no pude contestarle de vuelta a Adrien, cuando Alya me agarro rodeándome el brazo por el codo y arrastrándome fuera de clase hacia el patio. Me mordí el labio mientras le perdía de vista por el portal del aula y él también me seguía con la mirada preocupado.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Realmente… ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

-Ahora sí,-Dijo mi amiga después de arrastrarme hasta una punta del patio donde nadie podía escucharnos. Temí su mirada. Me la conocía. No se le podía resistir nada hasta que lo conseguía.- ¿Vas a contarme que te pasó ayer? ¿O lo voy a tener que adivinar yo?

-Alya…-Intenté yo explicarme como podía… ¿Por dónde empezaba yo a contarle?- Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada de lo que te voy a contar; mucho menos a Nino o a Adrien; a él más que nadie.-Dije recalcando lo último cruzando mis manos frente a ella con súplica.

-Vale, vale, lo prometo. ¿Me lo cuentas ahora?

Suspiré hondamente, mirando a todos lados antes de intentar contarle todo a mi amiga… Que fuese lo que Dios quisiera…

-Bueeeeno… Digamos que… la forma en que me planteaste mi forma de ver a Adrien…

-¿Sí?-Preguntó inquisitiva queriendo sonsacarme la verdad cuanto antes.

-¡Alya! ¡Esto no es fácil!-Exclamé más nerviosa aún si cabía.

-¡Suéltalo ya!

-¡Me gusta Adrien!

Tapé mi boca al instante espantada de haberlo gritado tan alto. Mientras miraba de un lado a otro por el patio, muerta de los nervios ante la posibilidad de que alguien, o el mismísimo Adrien, me hubiera escuchado, no me percaté de la clara muestra de sorpresa y estupefacción en el rostro de mi amiga.

-¡Aleluya!-Gritó de un momento, ahora sí, captando la atención de más de uno por el patio.

-¡Cállate!-Grité espantada tapándole la boca al momento.- ¿Quieres que toda la escuela se entere? Ya tengo bastante con Chloe siempre sobre mí siendo solo su amiga. No me imagino como será si se entera ella o alguna de las admiradores de Adrien que me gusta.

-Olvídate entonces salir viva de la escuela cariño.-Me dijo conclusiva mi amiga ante mis suposiciones pero con una sonrisa imborrable del rostro.

-¿A qué viene esa cara?-Pregunté no muy confiada.- ¿Por qué has reaccionado así?

-Niña. Lleváis toda la vida siendo amigos. Conocéis más del otro que uno mismo. Todos los que os conocemos ya estábamos empezando a preguntar cuanto os tardarías alguno en notar al otro como algo más que un amigo. ¡Cuando estáis juntos parece que los demás no existimos!

-No es para tanto.-Contesté incrédula y negativa. No podía ser verdad aquello. Me habría dado cuenta antes, ¿no?- Estás exagerando.

-Si yo exagero, Chloe es entonces la chica más encantadora de la escuela.

-Solo somos amigos. No ha habido nada más entre nosotros nunca.-Renegué aún de ello. Si era tan obvio para todos, y yo había estado tan ciega como para no verlo, ¿sería igual para Adrien? Hasta ese momento no me lo había planteado…pero… ¿Adrien podría corresponder mis sentimientos? ¿O solo éramos buenos amigos?

-Pero espera un momento,-Aclaró la morena cortando mis divagaciones mentales.- Si acabas de darte cuenta que sientes algo por Adrien… ¿Qué hay con todo el asunto de tu admirador secreto?- Cuestionó dudosa.

-Ese es el problema.-Suspiré resignada, llegando al meollo del asunto.- Creo que… de cierta forma… también siento cosas por…-Estuve a punto de decir su nombre, "Chat Noir", en voz alta. Pero me contuve. Aún no sabía si quería que mi amiga lo supiera.

-¡Vaya chica! Esto es serio… ahora entiendo un poco la cara que te traes desde esta mañana…

-Alya… Lo peor no es eso…

-¿No me digas que hay algo más?- Expresó asombrada.

-Él… Mi admirador…

-¿Sí?

-Yo… bueno… él a mí…

-¿Sí?

-¡Agh, Dios! ¡Deja de hacer eso, enserio Alya!

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Me estás poniendo de los nervios a mí también.- Se justificó.

-Él… Es que…-Me mordí la lengua mientras recordaba cada una de sus palabras en la carta que ahora guardaba en mi mochila…

…

Un momento…

…

¿Mi mochila?

…

…

¡Oh no!

-¡Mierda!-Grité al caer en la cuenta.

-¡Marinette! ¡Espera!

Empecé a correr de vuelta por el pasillo sin escuchar la petición de mi amiga para que frenara. Con la cabeza en otro lado y la insistencia de mi amiga por hablar, había olvidado por completo mi mochila en el aula. Sola. Y ante aquello, cabía la posibilidad de que…

-¡Aquí está!

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Por cosas así, desde que empezaron a llegarme las cartas de Chat Noir, nunca dejaba mis cosas solas en el aula o no ser que estuviera cerrada durante el receso por el maestro.

Aquel no había sido el caso. Y Chloe y Sabrina tenían en sus manos nada más ni nada menos que mi última carta. La sonrisa narcisista y divertida de Chloe al verme entrar a clase solo me provocaba revoltijos desagradables en el estómago.

¡Cómo se atrevió a hurgar en mis cosas sin permiso!

-¿Qué tan importantes son estas cartas para ti que nunca cuentas a nadie sobre ellas, panadera?-Preguntó con sorna y malicia agitando la carta en su mano frente a mis narices.

-¡Devuélveme eso Chloe! ¡Métete en tus asuntos!- Solté con una rabia que jamás creí sentir por ella pese a todas las burlas que pudiera haberme ocasionado con el paso de los años. Podía decir de mí todo lo que quisiera, ¡pero no iba a permitir que revelara nada que tuviera que ver con Chat! Ella no tenía ningún derecho a leer esa correspondencia; algo tan íntimo.

-Chloe, devuélvele la carta a Marinette-Me respaldó Alya llegando a mis espaldas tras de mí y viendo el panorama.

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? Quizás las cartas no son más que una farsa creada por Marinette solo por llamar la atención.

-¡Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti!- Respondió mi amiga.

Algunos de la clase nos observaban curiosos. Otros, que habían salido al patio igual que nosotras dos, parecían querer entrar para ver también lo que sucedía. Nadie parecía mirar con buena cara a Chloe. Pero esta no apartó la mirada de mí con superioridad. Sabía que me tenía donde quería, y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

-Chloe, te estás pasando.-Aclaró Kim desde el fondo de la clase junto a Max.

-Mandarse las cartas a uno mismo es algo demasiado cínico. Marinette nunca haría eso.-Me apoyó Mylène que se acercó junto a mí y Alya separándose del lugar donde permanecía sentada junto a Iván.

-Actuáis como si ninguno estuviera muriendo de la curiosidad por saber quién es el misterioso escritor de las cartas… ¿No te ofende a ti, Alya, que eres su mejor amiga, que ni siquiera te lo haya contado?- Respaldó ahora a Chloe Sabrina mirando a Alya con intención de hacer daño con sus palabras.

¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Me esperaba eso de Chloe. Pero de Sabrina…

-¡Eso no es asunto vuestro!

La voz clara y alta de Adrien hizo que todos voltearan la mirada hacia él. Incluida yo…

Permanecía junto a Nino, y en cuestión de un par de pasos, se colocó frente a mí y Chloe y extendió la mano hacia la rubia, con la clara intención de tomar mi carta.

-Quién sea o no el que escriba esas cartas solo es asunto de esa persona y de Marinette. Si quisiera que todo el mundo lo supiera, además de ella, lo gritaría por megafonía para que tú, Chloe, Sabrina, o los demás, os enterarais, ¿no crees?

Nunca había escuchado hablar así a Adrien; no con ese desprecio y enfado hacia Chloe, a la cual, pesé a todos sus actos malos en los últimos tiempos, aún respetaba por ser su amiga de la infancia.

-Adrien…-Solté bajo incrédula ante su reacción por tal de respaldarme.

Aquello era tan… noble y… admirable de su parte…

¿Sería él consciente luego de que ese tipo de actos solo lograban confundirme más? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta, de verdad, hasta ese entonces, de que en momentos así, siempre era mi héroe ante el peligro o los problemas?

Aunque…

…

Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento…

…

-¡Pero Adrikins!

…

-Darle la carta de vuelta a Marinette Chloe. Ahora.-Respondía seco y tajante ante las réplicas de mi mejor amigo.

…

…

Mi mejor amigo…

…

…

¿Sería posible que…

…

…

-Marinette.

Volví de vuelta a la realidad al tocarme Alya a mi lado por el brazo. Aún sorprendida y desorientada, noté que frente a mí se encontraba Adrien extendiéndome por segunda vez aquella carta con cierta pena.

Apenas estaba saliendo Chloe por la puerta del aula entre berrinches siendo acompañada de Sabrina ante las miradas de todos en la clase.

-Perdónala. Ya sabes cómo es ella. No tolera demasiado bien que alguien llame más la atención que ella.-Intentó justificarse vagamente Adrien por la rubia.

Siempre tan atento…tan sacrificado por los demás… tan bondadoso y dulce…

-No te justifiques tú, Dude. Lo de Chloe no tenía excusa. Hiciste bien. Eres el único al que podía hacer más caso en ese momento.- Apoyó Nino su mano en el hombro de su amigo rubio.

-Aún así, ten cuidado con ella Mari- Dijo levemente sonriente el rubio de vuelta hacia mí refiriéndose y señalando a la carta.

-Mmm…-Respondí vagamente con la cabeza baja respaldando lo que decía…

Un nudo en mi garganta persistía, y sentía como mi cara quería estallar...

En aquellos momentos no podía pensar bien con claridad… menos articular una palabra coherente.

Sentí las miradas preocupadas y apenadas de Alya y Adrien especialmente sobre mí. Los cuatro, o más bien los otros tres permanecieron conversando en corrillo en clase hasta que terminó el receso.

Yo apenas me manifesté. Y agradecí, debido a mi ánimo, que Alya no volviera a preguntarme sobre la conversación que dejamos a medias o que Adrien volviera a mandarme algún nuevo mensaje durante el resto de asignaturas. No solté la carta de Chat durante ningún momento de las clases.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que la leí, repetidamente, después de llegar a mi casa al salir la primera de todas del aula cuando acabó la jornada escolar.

Aún no era capaz de asimilarlo bien…

Contemplando la nueva rosa azul, junto con el resto de mi habitación… no hacía más que preguntarme si aquello de lo que me había dado cuenta era verdad…

Si estaba en lo cierto…

¿Sería capaz de enfrentar mañana una nueva y última carta de Chat Noir?

Solo de imaginar que aquello fuera cierto… moría de la felicidad y de un paro cardíaco.

¿Cómo debía de tomármelo?

¿De verdad… acababa de caer, por accidente, en quién era realmente Chat Noir?


	9. Capítulo 8 Jazmín

**_Capítulo 8 - Jazmín_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Jazmín: "Amabilidad, apego, amistad". Es una de las flores más hermosas y delicadas. Resulta atrayente por su aroma natural y simboliza a alguien de aptitudes** cariñosas y modestas **; de corazón** puro **y de gran belleza interior.**

 _._

 _Algunas veces encuentras en la vida_

 _una amistad especial:_

 _ese alguien que al entrar en tu vida_

 _la cambia por completo._

 _Ese alguien que te hace reír sin cesar;_

 _ese alguien que te hace creer que en el mundo_

 _existen realmente cosas buenas._

 _Ese alguien que te convence_

 _de que hay una puerta lista_

 _para que tú la abras._

 _Esa es una amistad eterna…_

 _Cuando estás triste_

 _y el mundo parece oscuro y vacío,_

 _esa amistad eterna levanta tu ánimo_

 _y hace que ese mundo oscuro y vacío,_

 _de repente parezca brillante y pleno._

 _Tu amistad eterna te ayuda_

 _en los momentos difíciles, tristes,_

 _y de gran confusión._

 _Si te alejas,_

 _tu amistad eterna te sigue._

 _Si pierdes el camino,_

 _tu amistad eterna te guía y te alegra._

 _Tu amistad eterna te lleva de la mano_

 _y te dice que todo va a salir bien._

 _Si tú encuentras tal amistad_

 _te sientes feliz y lleno de gozo_

 _porque no tienes nada de qué preocuparte._

 _Tienes una amistad para toda la vida,_

 _ya que una amistad eterna no tiene fin._

 _Como mi amor por ti…_

 _¿Seré finalmente yo esa "amistad eterna" para ti?_

 ** _Para el amor de mi vida_**

 ** _y la dueña de mi "amistad eterna",_**

 ** _tu admirador secreto._**

 _._

Las piezas comenzaban a encajar. Desde ayer no hacía más que reírme de mí misma ante mi ignorancia total. Había demasiadas coincidencias para que no fuera real todo aquello.

No me arrepentí de tomar la carta de Chat Noir al día siguiente en la escuela. Estaba dispuesta a todo y aceptaría con gusto encontrarme por fin con él cara a cara "por primera vez". Peor pecado hubiera sido no tomarla y arriesgarme a que todo aquello quedara en vano.

Alya siempre tuvo razón cuando me dijo ayer que mis sentimientos eran notables y que ya me había tardado demasiado en apreciarlo. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega?

Mientras me sentaba en mi pupitre, me deshice de mis típicas coletas para colocarme la nueva ofrenda que se me presentaba aquel día. Esta vez no había sido una rosa o un ramo, como otras veces, lo que acompañaba a la carta de mi "admirador". Una hermosa corona de flores de jazmín fue la sorpresa del día cuando llegué a clases.

Siempre me había encantado el aroma tan duradero, fresco y suave que impregnaban aquellas pequeñas flores tan delicadas. El que "Chat Noir" se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerme una corona como aquella, sabiendo lo frágiles que podían llegar a ser ese tipo de flores, me maravillaba. Viéndolo de cerca, se notaba que era algo hecho a mano y no prefabricado y comprado en cualquier lugar. Los jazmines eran naturales y no artificiales hechos de papel.

Colocándome con el mayor cuidado posible aquello en la cabeza, me incorporé y me acerqué hacia el ventanal de clase para ver cómo me quedaba. No acostumbraba a llevar el cabello suelto. Pero aquella ocasión era especial.

No había parado de sonreír, a diferencia de ayer, desde que me levanté de la cama. Tenía todas las ideas claras; además, mis sentimientos y pensamientos estaban en orden; como nunca antes habían estado. Solo me quedaba esperar que "él" cumpliera su promesa y se mostrara ante mí, esta vez sin tapujos y sin pseudónimos a través de cartas.

Había aprendido a amar su poesía y su expresión a través de ellas. Pero lo que más removía mi corazón era la posibilidad de escuchar todo aquello que ya me había manifestado así en voz alta y frente a mí.

¿Me estaría dejando llevar por malas conclusiones? ¿Sería todo aquello demasiado bueno para ser real?

…

No podía dudar ahora… Quería estar segura de ello… Y cada vez, lo estaba más.

-Cada vez llegas más temprano a la escuela, ¿quién lo diría?

Me mordí el labio ansiosa antes de voltearme, dejar los ventanales tras de mí, y enfrentar al dueño de mis pensamientos desde hace más tiempo del que podía admitir.

-Buenos días Adrien. Veo que has madrugado.

-Sí. Aunque lo raro es verte a ti tan temprano. Siempre has sido de las que prefiere quedarse en cama hasta el último minuto.-Respondió divertido recordándome viejos tiempos.

Por culpa de las cartas de "Chat Noir" ahora había empezado a coger la fama contraria que tanto me caracterizaba antes de tardona y era la primera en ingresar a clases.

-No me lo recuerdes.-Respondí divertida y apenada de la vergüenza ante su alusión. Ahora que estaba frente a él, sonriéndonos mutuamente y en confianza, no me embargaba la misma sensación de timidez como la que el día anterior me caracterizó. Aún creía que en cualquier momento me trabaría con mis palabras y que metería la para hasta el fondo. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía más confiada, natural y segura de mí misma. – He de admitir que ahora prefiero la fama que tengo de tempranera antes que la contraria. No sabes la cantidad de retrasos y réplicas que me he ahorrado desde entonces con los maestros por las mañanas.- Me justifiqué jugando con mis dedos e intentando dar más conversación al tiempo que él soltaba sus cosas en su lugar.

-En eso tienes razón. Aún no sé, nunca voy a dejar de llamarte torpe, enana.- Me respondió burlón y provocándome una pequeña risa tímida ante el mote.

-Lo sé. No niego que lo sea.-Respondí aparentemente resignada…- Pero así me quieres… ¿no?-Dejé caer al final no muy segura esta vez en mi tono.

-¿Lo dudas?-Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio en los que ninguno parecía saber qué decir.

-No… Créeme que no lo hago.-Dije mientras me acercaba a mi escritorio, junto a él.

Si tan solo él supiera en ese entonces que no podría dudar nunca jamás ello debido a todas las muestras que él me había dedicado y que ya había descubierto…

-Volviendo al asunto…-Retomó él la conversación después de aclararse la garganta. Se sentó y se me quedó mirando en su lugar con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca.- Al final el mérito de que hayas tomado esa costumbre ha sido de nada más ni nada menos que cierto admirador, ¿Me equivoco?- Cuestionó lo último guasón.- Deberías de agradecerle entonces tu nuevo mote a él cuando lo conozcas.

-De hecho… Adrien… Aprovechando que aún no llega nadie a clase… Quería pedir tu consejo nuevamente en algo relacionado con él…

-¿Con Chat Noir?- Preguntó incrédulo e intrigado.

-Sí… Verás… Sé que ayer estuve un poco rara y me alteré bastante con todo el asunto de la carta cuando Alya, y más Chloe, intentaron leerla. Pero es que… la carta de ayer fue diferente a las demás…

-¿En qué sentido fue diferente?- Dijo mirándome y girándose sobre su silla para mirarme cara a cara mientras me sentaba en mi lugar.

-Me… me confeso por primera vez de manera más abierta y sincera sus sentimientos y… agh…-Suspiré desviando un momento la cabeza para volver a enfrentar sus ojos atentos… ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil aquello? No sabía cómo es que estaba durando con tanta entereza hasta esas alturas.- Me pidió conocernos al fin en persona.

-Wuau… -Hizo una pausa y se trabo varias veces antes de contestarme.- Y… y, ¿eso es…algo bueno… o no…?

-Si te soy sincera… Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar… Aún estaba confundida… Ha habido otro asunto de por medio que me ha traído bastantes dolores de cabeza últimamente y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello… -Pausé dejando de mirarlo para tomar la carta sobre mi escritorio y apreciar, como tantas otras veces, la marca del gato negro.- Pero ayer estuve… pensando con más detenimiento algunos detalles que no había apreciado antes y creo que ya tomé mi decisión respecto a lo que quiero.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Cuestiono con cierto tono de duda e inseguridad el rubio frente a mí.

-Quiero… quiero conocerle… "Chat Noir" me ha maravillado de maneras que nadie ha logrado hasta el momento. Ha logrado animarme muchas veces el día sin siquiera proponérselo y otras veces lo he considerado hasta un ángel guardián; porque se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que me afectaban que nadie más notaba. Y eso luego lo plasmaba en sus cartas.

-Vaya… parece que finalmente entonces te has dejado "enamorar" por él.

-No exactamente.-Refuté esta vez divertida por su suposición.

-¿Entonces?

-Él me escribió ayer que… si aceptaba leer esta, su última carta para mí,-Dije alzando la carta en mi mano para que la viera de frente el rubio.- aceptaría que quería darle una oportunidad para conocernos al fin… Pero la cuestión Adrien, es que… creo…-Dudé un poco ante lo último antes de decirlo… ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ante mi repentino silencio.

-Creo que…- Solté la carta sobre la mesa y me tapé el rostro ante mi inminente revelación, empezando a sentir como los colores se me subían al rostro.- Creo que he descubierto quién es.

Al principio no me atreví a dejar de tapar mi rostro ante la posibilidad de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo. Que el silencio se incrementara pasado casi un minuto no me tranquilizó más. Sin embargo, me atreví al final a hacerlo.

Sentí mi cara arder al ver su mirada llena de sorpresa y asombro sin apartarse de mí. ¿Sus pupilas parecían brillar o era cosa mía? ¿Sería cuestión de mi estado de nervios o aparentemente se estaba sonrojando?

-Yo… bueno… Solo es una idea… Digo… ¡No es que sepa quién es! No tengo ninguna prueba para demostrarlo…-Intenté excusarme apresuradamente para romper aquel silencio atronador que parecía rodearnos ahora.- Es solo que… No sé qué hacer ahora que tengo una idea de quién puede ser… y…

Verlo agachar la cabeza provocó que saltaron todo tipo de alarmas en mi cabeza. Su melena rubia ahora tapaba parte de su rostro y no podía leerle a través de los ojos como otras veces podía hacer cuando conversábamos. Que se rascara un poco la nuca era un tic nervioso propio de él cuando se veía en un apuro o no sabía que hacer…

¡¿Pero qué debía decir yo ahora?!

-Adrien… Quería pedirte ayuda porque… porque… realmente no quiero que salga las cosas mal.- Empecé a sincerarme como no creí hacerlo antes, dejando atrás los nervios y llevándome más por el pánico y el miedo.-Ya te lo conté el otro día en el parque. Me he dado cuenta que de verdad me importa él, y si quiero que nos demos una oportunidad no quiero que salga mal. No quiero salir lastimada… pero mucho menos lastimarlo a él.

-¿Por qué habrías de salir lastimada tú de todo esto?- Respondió aún sin levantar el rostro.

-Porque…- _3, 2, 1, Marinette ahora o nunca_ \- me gusta…

Ahora fui yo quién agachó la cabeza, azorada, mientras notaba como Adrien volvía a levantar la cabeza para intentar mirarme.

-Si es quién creo que es, quiero que sepa que ya lo quería de mucho antes de saber quién era… de mucho antes de que comenzara con las cartas… y mucho de antes de que yo siquiera fuera consciente de ello…- Contuve mis nervios e intenté tranquilizar mi respiración todo lo posible mientras apretaba los puños sobre mis muslos bajo el escritorio.- Me maravilla su forma de ser con el mundo. Es el chico más inteligente y romántico que he conocido. Es encantador y cuando se lo propone no hay nada que se le resista. Me ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas aunque eso le pueda haber traído más de un problema… Y aunque crea que no merece nada de los demás, porque se cree demasiado tímido, inútil o que tiene "mala suerte", es el "gato negro" que más suerte y alegrías me ha traído desde que lo conocí.

Para cuando terminé de hablar no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando aun sonriendo de forma estúpidamente… enamorada…

-Marinette…

-Quiero su "amistad eterna".-Dije sintiendo escalofríos por los brazos y la nuca.- Quiero que sea mi caballero y yo su princesa como tantas veces me ha llamado en sus cartas. Y sobre todo quiero ser su apoyo como tantas veces él ha sido el mío…

Al levantar mi cara al fin, cuando esmeralda y azul celeste chocaron, le vi sonreír curiosamente de la misma forma en que lo hacía yo. De un momento a otro se acercó a mí, levantándose un poco de su asiento, y me acarició el rostro. Era como si estuviera acunándomelo. Y me miraba con una dulzura tal que me quería morir.

-Adrien… ¿Cr-crees que se molestara… si descubre que ya sé su secreto?- Pregunté dudosa finalmente.

-Si de verdad te quiere, no deberías ni plantearte esa duda, bugaboo.

Reí contenta ante su respuesta.

-Quiero verle. Quiero corresponderle y que él me quiera al fin sin cartas y poemas de por medio. Quiero… que me lo diga al fin… escucharlo de su voz…

-Ya solo te queda esperar a que él cumpla su promese. Créeme. Cuando sepa que lo aceptaste su propuesta, no dudará de confesarte lo que siente…

-Pero… lo que me inquieta es…Si ya me conocía de antes… ¿Por qué nunca se atrevió a confesarme frente a frente lo que sentía por mí?-Pregunté mientras se apartaba de nuevo de mí pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Quizás es porque le intimidas demasiado. O quizás porque no quería meterte en apuros sin saber seguro si le corresponderías. Viendo cómo se puso ayer Chloe con tu carta, y sin saber quién es el dueño de esos anónimos, no me extrañaría.

-¿Por qué dices que le intimidaría?- Cuestioné renuente a creer aquello.

-Creo que yo ya te lo he dicho alguna vez Marinette. Eres demasiado inocente, buena y guapa para tu bien.

¿Explotó mi cara ante aquello? Porque yo lo sentí así mientras él reía divertido ante mi timidez.

-¡Me encanta tu expresión cuando un halago te pilla por sorpresa!- Se burló el rubio.

-¡No te burles!- Reclamé con los brazos cruzados y de morros.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te sienta muy bien el cabello suelto?

-¡Adrien!

-¡Es enserio!-Siguió riendo el sujetándose la barriga ante sus inevitables e incontrolables carcajadas ya.- La tiara que llevas es muy bonita.-Logró decir al final limpiándose una lágrima del ojo.

-Gra-gracias…

-Bonito detalle el de Chat Noir hoy…-Respondió él.

Pero ya le había atrapado en su propio juego. Sus palabras y reacciones le habían delatado. Y aunque toda aquella charla, antes de que llegaran Alya, Nino, y el resto de compañeros a clase, casi me había ocasionado morir de un paro cardíaco, había valido la pena. Porque ahora estaba absolutamente convencida de lo que ya creía el día de ayer…

La identidad de Chat Noir…

Yo ya había hecho mi parte… De la manera más "inintencionada", aparentemente, de todas, había logrado confesar mis sentimientos. Jamás pensé que lo lograría.

Pero ahora, tal y como dijo Adrien, solo me quedaba esperar a que fuera en esta ocasión "Chat Noir" quién correspondiera mis sentimientos. Y esperaba que esta vez fuera más pronto que tarde.


	10. Capítulo 9 ¿Chat Noir?

_**Capítulo 9 - ¿Chat Noir?**_

.

.

.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad el resto de la mañana hasta el descanso. Alya se quedó maravillada con mi tiara de jazmines, y cuando le dije encima, que ese había sido, en especial, el último regalo de mi admirador, casi me dejó sorda. De igual manera que el día anterior, una vez acabaron las clases y comenzó el recreo, me tironeo fuera del aula para hacerme el interrogatorio que ayer no pudo. En esta ocasión fui más rápida y menos despistada dejando mi bolsa en la clase y a merced de una Chloe rabiosa, que me miraba con rencor desde que llegó temprano en la mañana.

Nino reía ante mi cara de espanto disimuladamente a medida que pasaban las horas y Alya se volvía cada vez más insistente en cuanto a sus preguntas sobre mi admirador. Adrien, por otro lado, parecía mirarme con compasión… pero divertido al mismo tiempo…

Gato idiota…

Ante sus caras divertidas mientras yo me veía acorralada por mi amiga, solo podía hacer berrinches. Estaba deseando que se diera el momento oportuno para que pudiéramos hablar de verdad y sincerarnos… pero, ¿cuándo lo sería? Me estaba impacientando su espera…

Cuando le conté a Alya que acepté finalmente la petición de Chat y que nos conoceríamos al fin hoy, me felicitó. Pero aquello no acabó ahí.

-Espera un momento.-Pausó mis palabras con una pose pensativa e intrigada con el dedo índice en el mentón.- Si ayer estabas contándome sobre tus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Adrien y sobre que estabas confundida… ¿Cómo es que pareces tan contenta con la decisión que has tomado? ¿Por qué has elegido conocer a tu admirador secreto y no confesar nada sobre lo que sientes por Adrien?

Divertida ante su futura reacción, sonreí. Aunque aquello pareció confundirla más.

-Porque estoy contenta. No quiero a uno más que al otro. Te dije que me gustaban ambos. Y he tomado la decisión correcta.

-¿Qué?-Dijo medio asustada e incrédula… ¿Pensaría que me estaba volviendo loca? Si no hubiera descubierto antes lo que ya sabía sobre Chat, quizás yo también hubiera pensado eso de mí misma ante esa respuesta.-Pero si aceptas a tu enamorado anónimo, perderás toda oportunidad con Adrien. Sois amigos pero no sabes si lo mismo también corresponde a tus sentimientos… ¿Y si fuera así?

-No voy a perder la oportunidad Alya… Es porque ya sé quién es que he aceptado conocerlo para que al fin me muestre sus sentimientos de frente y no por carta.

…

Me inquietó y preocupó un poco, bastante, que Alya permaneciera cuál estatua frente a mí ante lo último dicho.

-Eh… ¿Alya? ¿Es…

-¡Qué!

Si no se oyó su grito por toda la escuela mentiría. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza ante las miradas que nos dirigían algunos por la exclamación de mi amiga. Y lo peor no fue eso, sino notar las miradas curiosas en específico de nuestros compañeros de clase.

-¿Cuándo terminarás de exclamar de esa manera cada vez que te cuente algo relevante?-Me quejé a ella un poco azorada.- ¿Qué te sorprende tanto?

-¿E-e-enserio sabes quién es él?-Dijo ella con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa aún.

-¿Por qué te resulta tan extraño de creer?

-¡Porque eres una despistada monumental cuando se trata de amor! ¿O tengo que recordarte los años que has tardado en caer que estás coladita por tu mejor amigo?

-Espera, espera rebobina… Tú…-Intenté explicarme mientras caía en la cuenta con su mirada recriminatoria ahora.-No me lo puedo creer, ¿¡lo has sabido todo este tiempo!?

-El chico es muy obvio para contigo, ¿qué quieres que le haga?

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo contaste?!-Recriminé.

-¡Porque él me lo pidió! Estoy segura de que Nino al menos también lo sospecha. Pero por lo que yo sé, no se lo ha contado ni ha querido contárselo a nadie. Solo lo sé yo seguro porque sus sentimientos por ti siempre han sido muy obvios. En cuanto empezó todo esto de las cartas de amor, solo pude enlazarle a él para que fuera el dueño de estas. Y esas flores, enserio Marinette, ¿nunca te planteaste como alguien puede conseguir con tanta facilidad flores como las que él te obsequiaba?

-Claro que sí lo hice.-Me justifiqué.-Pero en ese momento…

-Sí, ya lo sé. Estabas completamente ciega a tener una posibilidad con él más allá de una amistad… Pero en fin… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Suspiré sin poder refutarle más cosas a mi amiga con los brazos en jarra.

-Solo me queda esperar a que de ahora él en paso. Y lo cierto es que estoy super nerviosa…

-¿Por qué?

-No sé… Puede que sea solo mi inseguridad… Pero tengo miedo a que todo acabe mal… El de cierta forma también conoce mi miedo a que todo esto salga mal… ¿Y si se retracta al final?

Alya me miró sonriente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Se puso a la par junto a mí, e inconscientemente, después, dirigí mi vista hacia donde ella me miraba, en otra dirección opuesta del patio. Nino y Adrien parecían conversar amenamente hasta que llegó Chloe para interrumpirlos y llamar la atención de Adrien con cualquier otro asunto. El rubio parecía un poco serio mirándola, cosa que no era muy normal, ya que siempre intentaba mostrarse comprensivo con la rubia. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

-Si se retractara a estas alturas de lo que está haciendo sería tonto Marinette.- Me dijo Alya finalmente mientras seguíamos mirando aquel grupito a la distancia.- Tú misma sabes todo lo que ha hecho por ti y todas las palabras y promesas que te ha podido dedicar en sus cartas… ¿Crees, que si hubiera alguna mínima posibilidad de que estuviera inseguro de sus sentimientos o de no querer algo contigo, habría hecho todo lo que ha hecho? Diría que hasta tengo envidia de que te hayas conseguido un chico y un amor de cuento así.

-Tú ya tienes el tuyo-Dije sonriendo inevitablemente mientras seguía mirándole enamorada. Nino le había contado algo gracioso seguramente y de ahí el motivo de que se le hubiera formado un hoyuelo tan tierno. Chloe parecía estar siendo ignorada deliberadamente sin darse cuenta.

-Tienes razón. Además, el tuyo es demasiado cursi.-Dijo con mofa mi amiga, ante lo cual no pude evitar reírme.- ¿Quieres que te cuente un pequeño secreto ahora que sabes quién es él en realidad?

-¿Cuál?-Respondí mientras ella captaba mi atención.

-El fin de semana pasado salisteis juntos a tomar algo por cerca de los jardines del Louvre, ¿no?

-Sí. Eso ya te lo conté.

-Pues verás. El asunto es que ese día te dejé caer en clases algo así como que "tenía buenas vibras" y que "el amor fluía en el aire"…

Ahora que lo decía… Era cierto… ¿Acaso…

Y entonces caí en la carta del día siguiente a esa fecha que me mandó Chat. ¡Iba a confesarme sus sentimientos! Eso quería decir que…

-No puede ser que…

-Pues sí pequeña. –Dijo Alya cortando mis ya concluidas suposiciones.-Digamos que había tenido una "curiosa" charla con un muchacho en particular y me dijo que, si todo salía bien, tenía pensado decirte sus sentimientos y quién era al fin, más allá de las cartas.

-¿¡Qué!?

Me sentí una boba, estúpida y cegata perdida por lo de aquel entonces. ¿Fue por eso por lo que se mostró tan cariñoso y abierto conmigo? ¡De manera indirecta ya le dije en aquel entonces que empezaba a sentir cosas por "Chat Noir"! ¡Por él!

-Dios… Me muero de la vergüenza… No sé cómo hubiera acabado todo entonces…-Dije aún con el rostro caliente y tapándomelo con las manos.

-Quizás por eso se retractó y decidió esperar. Aunque no creo que se imagine que ya sabes quién es él en realidad. Admito que estaba impaciente porque me contases los detalles de esa "cita" para saber si realmente él había cumplido sus intenciones o no.

De ahí puede comprender la impaciencia de Alya en aquel entonces… Al dejar al descubierto mi rostro de nuevo, pude ver como ahora Adrien era el que dirigía su mirada hacia nosotras levemente. No sabía que cara tenía yo tras escuchar la revelación de Alya… pero lo cierto es que aquello, sumado con la sonrisa y el saludo de Adrien me… me…

Agh… ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?!

Estúpida Chloe… ¿Por qué no se apartaba de él y dejaba de atosigar?

-Chica, se nota a leguas que estas celosa.-Rio divertida Alya.

-¿Celosa yo? Es Chloe la que no sabe cuál es su lugar.-Reclamé con rabia lo último mientras veía como intentaba tomar la mano o el brazo de Adrien para llevarlo a otro sitio y que la acompañara.

-¡Marinete!

Al voltearme, vi como Nathaniel se acercaba hacia nosotros con libreta en mano.

-Hola Nathaniel-Respondió Alya al verlo llegar junto a nosotras.

-Hola, dime, ¿Te sucede algo?-Dije curiosa.

-Que-quería pedirte ayuda con un trabajo práctico que estoy haciendo para la clase de plástica.

-¿Tenemos algún encargo como tarea?- Cuestionó mi amiga intentando hacer memoria por si de ser el caso se le había olvidado.

-No. Lo cierto es que el maestro de plástica es el que me ha pedido hacer esta tarea. Pero necesito una segunda opinión. Es para colocarlo como material decorativo en la clase y pensé que siendo tú la delegada del grupo y al entender algo de dibujo podrías ayudarme.

-¡Claro! Por mí encantada- Respondí entusiasta.-Es una buena idea decorar la clase y darle así un poco de color a las paredes. ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?-Respondí automáticamente curiosa y emocionada mirando hacia su libreta. No por nada, Nathaniel era el mejor artista de la clase.

-Bu-bueno, verás yo… He-he hecho algunos bocetos que podrían…

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo verlos?- Respondí animada sin dejarle apenas acabar.

-Chicos, será mejor que os deje entonces compartir ideas. A mí no se me da muy bien la plástica. Me voy con los chicos mientras.-Dijo Alya marchándose animada y dejándome con Nathaniel. Fue cosa mía… ¿o me guiñó de forma cómplice?

Antes de que pudiera perderla de vista dirigiéndose seguramente hacia el grupo de Nino y Adrien, Nathaniel volvió a hablarme.

-Po-por cierto, Marinette…

-Sí, dime.

-Te-te queda muy bien la tiara y e-el pelo suelto hoy.

-Muchas gracias. Aunque si bien es cierto que ya me lo habéis dicho varios en clase, aún me noto rara. No estoy acostumbrada a dejármelo así.

-¿Y por qué fue esta vez?-Preguntó curioso. Yo, inevitablemente, no pude evitar girar el rostro un poco azorada mientras me acariciaba el cabello y algunas flores de la tiara nerviosa.

-Digamos que… la tiara era un regalo especial que no podía rechazar…

-Entiendo.- La sonrisa sincera de Nathaniel me tranquilizó un poco.

Era tímido por naturaleza, y aunque no conversaba con mucha gente, las veces que había entablado conversación con él en clase, había sido muy agradable. Mantenía más lazos en clase sobre todo con Rose y Juleka por proximidad en sus asientos. Si bien hace un par de años me confesó que yo le gustaba, pudo aceptar mi amistad sin resentimientos y manteníamos una buena relación como amigos. Era entretenido cuando algunas veces lograba soltarse conmigo hablando de cosas relacionadas con el dibujo, puesto que era su pasión. Muchas veces, viéndolo así de entusiasmado, me preguntaba si de esa manera era como me veían sobretodo Adrien y Alya cuando me ponía a crear ideas para mis diseños.

-Me da un poco de pena pedirte esto pero… Todos hemos visto en clase las flores que te han mandado cada. Al hablar del asunto con Rose me propuso la idea de dibujar diferentes tipos de flores para crear un mural colorido y parecía un buen detalle. ¿Te molestaría si cogiera alguna idea de allí?

Me sonrojé y me sentí tímida nuevamente ante la mención del tema. ¿Era tanto la comidilla de mi clase con ese asunto? Si lo pensaba bien Nathaniel tenía razón y la idea de Rose era buena, pero…

-No me molestaría. Al contrario. Es muy original. Pero si lo piensas con más detalle, dibujar algunos tipos de flores resultaría un poco femenino y romántico para el resto de chicos de la clase.-Dije pensando inevitablemente en Kim, que era todo lo opuesto a algo romántico, siempre en busca de destacarse en las actividades físicas.

-¿Podríamos combinarlo con otra cosa?

-¿Qué te parece algo más personal y menos elaborado para ti? Digo, es un gusto que el maestro haya tenido en cuenta tu talento para el dibujo; pero no es justo que tú te encargues de algo en lo que todos podríamos contribuir. Admito que con el tema de las flores y las cartas anónimas he sido la comidilla; pero quizás podemos aprovechar eso como ventaja para crear una temática decorativa en la clase y que todos ayuden sin que lo hagas todo tú solo.

-¿Qué sugieres?-Preguntó ahora él curioso.

-¿Qué tal poemas? Cada uno de la clase podría escribir cartas o poemas sobre lo que quiera; pueden ser desde mensajes motivadores, deseos o versos románticos en los que cada uno pueda reflejarse o identificarse. Y para hacerlo de forma más entretenida pueden hacerse con diferentes formas para que sea más divertido.

-Tienes razón.-Reflexionó el pelirrojo, empezando a copiar algunas ideas en su cuaderno.-Las hojas donde escribiríamos los mensajes podrían recortarse de distintas formas y así hacer las notas más especiales.

-Y de diferentes colores.-Añadí yo entusiasta.

-Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. ¿Te parece si le propongo esta idea al maestro mejor? Puedo aprovechar el descanso y preguntarle.

-¡Claro! Encantada. Cuando tengas una respuesta, avísame y se lo diremos al resto.

-Marinette

Sentí que me congelaba tal estatua al sentir como alguien me llamaba de sorpresa por detrás… y más concretamente "él"…

-¿A-Adrien?

-Gracias Marinette, por decirme lo que pensabas. Espero que no te haya incomodado mi…

-¡No, no! No te molestes de verdad. No fue nada. Gracias a ti por tenerme en consideración.

-¡Después te veo!-Dijo el pelirrojo terminando despidiéndose en dirección al aula de profesores.

Sonreí satisfecha de al menos haberle podido ayudar con algo. Pero el buen ánimo no me duró demasiado. Al voltearme hacia Adrien, lo noté extrañamente serio. ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Acaso antes cuando le vi con Nino no estaban charlando contento?

-¿Qué sucede Adrien? ¿Y esa cara?-Dije intranquila y preocupada mientras él veía en la dirección por la que se marchó Nathaniel.

-No… no es nada…De casualidad, ¿qué estabais hablando? Parecías muy entusiasmada.

¿Me había estado observando? ¿Por qué tan interesado? Seguía sin comprender su expresión. Pretendía parecer desinteresado, pero lo cierto es que le noté tenso.

-No me cambies de tema. Estás raro, puedo notarlo. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Querías algo de mí?

Calló durante unos segundos en los que no hizo nada más que agravar mi preocupación por él. Con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y mirando hacia un lugar indefinido, su expresión parecía tornarse cada vez más serie. Finalmente, harta y cansada al no ver mis preguntas contestadas, chasqueé los dedos frente a sus narices para que volviera en sí y me mirara.

-¿Vas a contestarme hoy?-Dije seria y cada vez más enfadada con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

Lo escuché suspirar profundamente… como si se intentara relajar… y cuando pareció que por fin iba a hablar… Sonó la sirena del fin de descanso. Noté como titubeo entonces. Yo no me moví de donde estaba a pesar de que veía a muchos empezar a movilizarse hacia las clases.

-Adrien, ¿qué es lo que…

-Quería hablarte de algo en especial,… pero creo que será en otra ocasión… -Dijo de una forma tan seca que hasta me dolió. ¿Primero me ignoraba, luego me respondía de esa manera y al final no me contaba lo que le terminaba por suceder? ¡Será idiota!

-¡Oye!- Le contesté mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta teniéndome a sus espaldas ahora a un par de pasos.- ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¡No te he hecho nada para que me hables con ese tono! Solo me preocupaba.

-Y yo solo no quiero hablar ahora del asunto…-Me terminó por contestar, de la misma manera que antes, y dejándome incrédula mientras lo veía marchar a clases.

…

¿Qué… había… sido aquello?

…

¡Él nunca me había hablado en ese tono tan rencoroso!

Estaba irritada, frustrada, cabreada, resentida, decepcionada… y por sobre todo… dolida…

Acaso mis ilusiones, ¿fueron falsas? ¿Y mis miedos? ¿Fueron reales?

…

No me contuve al no saber cómo interiorizar como me sentía.

-¡Adrien Agreste, eres un idiota!

Con la cabeza gacha, y sin siquiera importarme si él o el resto del mundo me veía por gritarle semejante cosa a mi mejor amigo, pasé de largo de él para dirigirme a clase, dolida y amarrando con mis manos fuerte las asas de mi mochila para desquitarme la frustración que traía encima.

Al llegar a clase y sentarme en mi lugar junto a Alya, ella pareció mirarme extrañada y preocupada, pero antes de que, siquiera, tuviera oportunidad de preguntarme le respondí:

-No quiero hablar perdona.-Dije apenas conteniendo una lágrima rebelde mientras sacaba de nuevo las cosas de mi maleta para continuar las clases.

Parecía una tontería, pero estaba sometida a demasiados nervios y presión… Lo único que esperaba al volver a conversar con él, es que las cosas tomaran un rumbo distinto del que al final habían tomado, ¿pero aquello? Me había dolido profundamente. ¿Por qué tuvo que actuar tan borde con ella? Ni que estuviera resentido. ¡No había hecho nada malo! No le comprendía y eso terminaba taladrándome más la cabeza al no ver ningún sentido lógico en su comportamiento.

Cuando entró a la clase y noté como me miraba apenado y con claras intenciones de disculparse, le esquivé la mirada descaradamente y me centré en el primer libro que había tomado de la mochila.

Le conocía. Sabía que seguramente estaría arrepintiéndose ya de lo que había hecho; aún más después del grito que le había soltado en el patio dejándole ver mi molestia. Pero yo era orgullosa y me había herido. Así que, una de sus caras de lamentación de las que ya me conocía no sería suficiente para que le dejara pasar aquello… mucho menos después de la ilusión que había terminado depositando en él y con las ganas que tenía de que por fin… me confesara sus sentimientos…

Quería perdonarle y al mismo tiempo no. Si antes estaba de los nervios y preocupada… ahora lo estaba más… además de confundida…

-Gato idiota…-Susurré mordiéndome el labio rabiosa mientras la maestra entraba de nuevo al aula.

.

.

.

Con el único con el que hablé entre clases fue con Nathaniel después de que me contara que el maestro había aceptado con ganas la propuesta de ambos para decorar la clase. Se propondría al resto de la clase el próximo día de clase que tuviéramos clase con él… Creo que Nathaniel me notó un poco tensa, pero agradecí que no me preguntara por ello. A la salida ni siquiera me paré a charlar con Alya como otras veces, simplemente me despedí de ella con cariño y marché levemente cabizbaja a casa.

.

.

.

Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había suspirado resignada y frustrada tumbada boca arriba en mi cama. Nada más llegar a mi habitación, a pesar de estar resentida con él, dejé la tiara de flores con delicadeza sobre la repisa de mi escritorio, junto a donde posaban el resto de flores.

Empecé a temer y a penarme más al notar que los pétalos de las flores de los primeros días empezaban a decaer o mostrar un aspecto diferente…

¿Sería al final que todo aquello que pensé podría suceder podría ser tan volátil con aquellas flores? Si fuera así, era una cruel y molesta ironía. Miré con nostalgia la última carta de hoy mientras veía como caía el sol por la ventana de mi habitación.

Así que "amistad" eterna, ¿eh Marinette?

Qué ilusa…

El timbre de casa empezó a sonar, aunque al principio no le tomé mucha importancia debido a que al estar mi madre en la planta baja de casa y no en la panadería como mi padre podría contestar. En esos momentos prefería estar sola, y alejada del resto de mundo… Ni siquiera sentía que las palabras de apoyo de Alya constantemente estos días me sirvieran de algo…

-¡Marinette! ¡Estoy haciendo dorada al horno para cenar y no puedo desatenderlo! ¿Puedes ver tú quién llama y abrir?- Llamó mi madre pese a todo pronóstico.

Con un suspiro pesado, bajé resignada y sin réplica por las escaleras desde mi cuarto al salón y me dirigí a la puerta. A diferencia de otras veces, en las que hubiera preguntado antes de abrir, simplemente quité el seguro y tiré del pomo de la puerta. No hubiera oído nada de todas formas desde el portero porque mi madre se había puesto al lado, en la cocina, con la batidora y hacía mucho ruido.

Para mi sorpresa, no encontré a nadie frente al portal de cada. Pero más extraña al pisar un poco el felpudo para asomarme a ver si veía algo y notar algo que casi pisaba…Una nota…

-¿Quién era Marinette?

-No…-Dije dubitativa e incrédula aún con la nota recién tomada en mis manos.- ¡No era nadie mamá!-Dije cerrando finalmente de los nervios la puerta ante la posibilidad de encontrármelo esta vez de frente.

¿Otra nota? ¿No se suponía que la de esta mañana era la última?

Apretándola contra mi pecho, me apresuré a volver a mi cuarto, y una vez sentada en el borde de la cama… dudé si era bueno en verdad abrirlo…

¿Y si las cosas cambiaban? ¿Qué pasaría si al final ha decido retractarse de la decisión tomada? Ante ese pensamiento…

-Si es así pienso llamarte cobarde además de idiota para el resto de tu vida…-Susurré decidida mientras empezaba a abrir el sobre.

Al tantear el sobre pude notar algo más duro que papel en su interior… ¿Había algo más dentro? Sí… Lo había… Y para mi desconcierto… Era un colgante con la aparente mitad del _Yin._ Pero… si era así… ¿dónde estaba el _Yang?_ Al sacar finalmente la carta y empezar a leer su contenido… todo pareció flaquear a mi alrededor mientras me tapaba la boca con el colgante aún en mis manos…

 _Quizás mi amor no es el mejor._

 _._

 _Puede ser algo celoso o loco a veces,_

 _pero es sincero, grande y todo tuyo._

 _._

 _Tengo una gran virtud; cuando digo "Te quiero", lo digo enserio._

 _._

 _Tú eres mi objetivo, mi meta para amar, mi camino para conocer la felicidad,_

 _mi refugio de alegría y mi vida para soñar._

 _._

 _Te amo._

 _._

 _En cada palabra que te escribo,_

 _hay un mensaje de amor escondido_

 _que no descifra todo mi amor por ti._

 _._

 _Duele amar así._

 _._

 _Creo que es el momento de hablar,_

 _tengo que decidir y afrontar_

 _que el sueño pueda ser o no realidad._

 _Eres la única estrella del firmamento_

 _capaz de acelerar y detener mi corazón_

 _al mismo tiempo._

 _._

 _Tu primera mirada, que aún me aprisiona,_

 _me regresó a la vida sin explicación…_

 _._

 _Tu presencia me vuelve una mejor persona,_

 _pero este amor,_

 _me está consumiendo de celos que son mi tormento,_

 _y ya no puedo soportarlos más…_

 _Tengo envidia hasta del aire que te rodea,_

 _porque puede acariciar tu piel…_

 _._

 _Quiero estar en cada momento de tu vida,_

 _por y para siempre…_

 _._

 _Ya no te miraré desde las sombras,_

 _ya no te seguiré buscando_

 _en el cielo de tus candelas,_

 _sino que permaneceré a tu lado…_

 _No me apartes de ti,_

 _no voy a dejar de amarte_

 _aunque se acabe el mundo…_

 _._

 _Jamás podría borrarte de mi mente…_

 _menos de mi corazón…_

 _Ya eres mi sueño…_

 _y quiero que también seas…_

 _mi realidad…_

 _._

 ** _Firma,_**

 ** _Adrien Agreste_**

…

Ya no había dudas.

La firma con la huella de gato en la nota demostraba que mis suposiciones fueron las correctas. Quería llorar y a la vez sonreír. Se cruzaban sentimientos contrapuestos en mi pecho.

¿Chat Noir?

En esto, mi móvil vibró junto a mí en la cama. No le había tomado atención en toda la tarde hasta aquel entonces. Al cogerlo y deslizar el dedo por la pantalla para desbloquearlo, visualicé el último mensaje entrante…

Adrien Agreste…

¿Un mensaje al celular?

¿No tenía bastante con la carta y encima no darme la cara él mismo? ¿Qué estaba tramando? Contemplé por un momento con detalle el colgante que aún retenía en mis manos. Se notaba que era una pieza con detalle… y también era simbólico…

Acaso… ¿él tendría la otra mitad del colgante?

Me sonrojé solo de pensarlo mientras abría automáticamente su mensaje.

- **Sé que fui un tonto esta mañana y lo siento. Me pasé bastante y solo porque te vi contenta con Nathaniel. No creo ni que me merezca que me perdones por el tono con el que te hablé… Tenías razón… Fui un idiota… pero… Necesito darte una explicación. ¿Podrías perdonarme? Querría contarte lo que no pude esta mañana por miedo al verte tan… hablando con Nathaniel… Si me dieras la oportunidad y no es tarde…**

…

¿Era… aquello cierto?

…

Adrien Agreste… el super modelo y "ángel de Paris"… mi mejor amigo… y mi admirador secreto… ¿Estaba… celoso?

…

…

¡Será idiota, más que idiota!

Sabía que tendría que estar contenta y dando saltos por mi cuarto por aquella resolución; pero el problema erradicaba en que… ¡esa misma mañana le acababa de confesar de manera indirecta a él que me gustaba y quería que me correspondiera! ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por la cabeza algo en plan romántico entre mí y Nathaniel cuando conversamos en el recreo? ¿Era enserio? ¡Y luego yo era la cabeza dura según Alya!

Si me había dejado el mismo la nota en casa no podía estar muy lejos… a no ser que le hubieran traído en limusina… Me asomé por la ventana de mi cuarto para comprobar mi teoría y acerté. Ni rastro de algún vehículo a la vista cerca de casa. Con el móvil aún en la mano empecé a bajar las escaleras y marcar un número.

-¡Mamá! ¡Voy a salir un momento! ¡Vuelvo enseguida!-Exclamé bajando las escaleras hasta el salón.

-Si es al parque de acuerdo, pero no te tardes mucho. Ya mismo estoy con la cena y quiero que termines de ayudarme.-Dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

-No te preocupes. ¡Adiós!-Finalicé tomando mis llaves, guardándolas en el bolsillo del pantalón y saliendo por la puerta. Durante todo aquel tiempo me mantuve a la espera de que "alguien" me contestara al otro lado de la línea móvil. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para salir a la calle fue que recibí respuesta y ni dejé hablar al antes de empezar yo.

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves a escribirme eso y no dar la cara Agreste?!_

 _-¿Marinette?_

 _-¿Quién si no?_ -Respondí cortante y con ironía.

- _Yo… No pensé que…_

 _-¿Que te contestaría de vuelta? Lo pensé. Pero estoy lo suficientemente enfadada como para no aguantar gritártelo en la cara_.-Espeté.

 _-¡No era mi intención molestarte! Solo quería hablar contigo y no me has dado la cara en el resto de la mañana._ -Se defendió él empezando a alzar la voz.

Mientras salí finalmente por la portal de mi edificio, visualicé a mi alrededor en busca de una cabellera rubia.

 _-Perdiste la oportunidad que te dejé esta mañana desde temprano cuando me trataste de esa manera en el descanso._

 _-Marinette, ¡Ya te he dicho que no fue mi intención! No quería molestarte o hacerte daño._

 _-¡Pues lo lograste!-_ Grité sin contención con el altavoz del móvil en la boca. Después se dieron algunos segundos en los que ninguno volvió a hablar… hasta que reanudé la conversación.- _Lograste lo que tanto temía cuando te conté que me sentía insegura al aceptar a "Chat Noir" y sus sentimientos._

 _-Marinette, no digas eso_ -Profesó con un tono dolido.- _Sabes que me importas de verdad y que lo que menos quería era que esto pasase. ¿Fui un idiota, vale? Fue mi culpa. No debí ponerme celoso después de que me contaras…_ -Suspiró a través del teléfono.-… _lo que me contaste recién temprano en la mañana. Pero no puedes actuar de esta manera solo porque temí perder…_

 _-¿Perderme? Por cobarde y por no saber darme la cara en su momento, es que me has perdido… "Chat Noir".-_ Finalicé la llamada mientras la primera lágrima incontenible de mis ojos escapaba.

No había ni rastro de él alrededor de mi casa ni de la escuela, que estaba justo al lado.

¿Tan poco le interesó mi reacción que no se molestó en permanecer allí hasta que recibí la nota? Pude no haberla tomado o leído… ¿y no le importó?

Definitivamente…

…que ilusa fui…

…qué idiota…

¿De verdad imaginé que todo esto acabaría con final feliz?

…

Intenté respirar profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarme y limpié cualquier rastro de lágrima de mi rostro. Si volvía a subir a casa y mamá me viera así se extrañaría y preocuparía.

-No fue nada…-Dije en susurro, resignada y apenada.

Tal había sido mi cabreo anterior, que no me di ni cuenta de que en ningún momento solté de mis manos el colgante que guardaba su ya más que segura última carta. Un _Yin_ sin _Yang_ … eso es lo que era yo…

-Puedes gritarme, culparme y decirme lo que quieras… pero no te voy a dejar que pienses que lo que siento por ti no es enserio…

Esas palabras susurradas al oído a mis espaldas me descolocaron y activaron mis alertas. Para cuando quise huir y refugiarme de nuevo en el edificio, en mi casa, Adrien Agreste me había tomado de la muñeca y me miraba serio además de con una mirada tan penetrante que me dejó sin aliento; como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora…

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **Cómo marcha todo? Me apena decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo que publicaré de esta historia tan conmovedora. Ha sido muy dulce y bonito hacer este proyecto y recibir vuestro apoyo. Al principio pensé que con la temática de poesía esta historia no tendría tanto seguimiento como otras que he publicado, pero me alegra saber, por vuestros, reviews, que os ha gustado tanto como me habéis demostrado.**

 **Estos últimos capítulos van dedicados a mi compañera ArkeielRake puesto que hace poco fue su cumpleaños y es una auténtica enamorada de las historias llenas de fluff como esta, tal y como dice ella.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo y espero que os guste el desenlace de esta historia...**

 **Ansío escuchar vuestra opinión. Muchas más veces de las que pensáis me dais alas o inspiración para nuevas idea y proyectos. Más pronto que tarde sorprenderé con cositas nuevas.**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


	11. Epílogo

_**Capítulo 10 - Epílogo**_

.

.

.

-E-e-estas aquí…-Logré decir aún incrédula.

-¿Acaso no esperabas que lo estuviera?

Me acercó más a él tirando de mi muñeca. Me quedé muda y abochornada al sentir como sus brazos pasaban a rodearme en un abrazo acogedor y protector. Escondió la cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro a pesar de que era más alto que yo. Intenté hacer lo mismo, correspondiendo aún renuente el abrazo después de todo lo que nos habíamos dicho. Pero aquello… se sentía tan bien…

Era como si no quisiera soltarme nunca… y yo tampoco quería que me soltara…

Me entró un poco de frio en el cuerpo a no bajar a la calle con abrigo a esas horas del día, y me apegué más a su pecho para entrar en calor. Sonreí bobamente y sonrojada escondiendo parte de mi rostro en su pecho.

-Ya no sé qué esperar, y más después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente…-Susurré sin separarme de él.

-Marinette… Yo…-Vaciló mientras yo suspiraba más calmada de los nervios al notar que no era la única en esa situación…

-Lo sé… Sé que fuiste tú todo este tiempo…

-¿Has…has leído la carta?

-¿Cuál de todas, señor "Chat Noir"?-Dije divertida apretando más mi abrazo con él.

-Marinette… No me lo hagas más difícil por favor…-Manifestó realmente apenado y frotando un poco su cabeza con la mía. Aquel gesto tan infantil y aparentemente insignificante, me transmitía la confianza creciente que había entre ambos.-Me-me refiero a la última…-Reí enternecida ante su tono tímido como nunca le había escuchado.

-Oh… ¿Esa en la que decías que te atormentaban los celos?-Dije divertida alzando la mirada para que me mirara a los ojos. Quería ver su expresión como si fuera algo de urgente necesidad.

-¡Marinette!-Reclamaba cuál niño pequeño cuando le ponían en evidencia por algo vergonzoso. A su vez, también apretó su agarre en mí por la cintura, no dejándome apartarle de mí para ver sus ojos, pues aún seguía escondiendo la cabeza en mi hombro.-Pensé que no la leerías… Nunca te había visto tan enfadada conmigo y temí que no quisieras volver a hablarme…

-Sí la leí… aunque no me hizo falta leerla para saber quién eras ya. Lo descubrí hace tiempo. Aún sigo enfadada contigo. Esta mañana te dije todo aquello a posta porque quería dejarte en evidencia y por un momento lo logré hacer. Quería que me lo dijeras al fin así, en persona, y no a través de un papel… Pero…

-¿Pero?-Preguntó temeroso mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban sobre mi ropa cuando me abrazaba.

-Pero… si pensaba antes que estaba enojada contigo porque has tardado en decírmelo, creo que estoy más molesta ahora por el hecho de que estuvieras celoso de Nathaniel.

-Hace tiempo me contaste que te confesó sus sentimientos… Te vi sonreír y hasta sonrojarte con él en la escuela… ¿Cómo piensas que iba a reaccionar? ¿Sabías quién era ya entonces? Por un momento, al veros así, temí que confundieras quién era "Chat Noir" y…

-Si bien creo que me sonrojé, fue porque Nathaniel me hizo acordarme de ti cuando me dijo que me quedaba muy bien mi tiara.-Reí divertida ante sus nervios y conclusiones apresuradas a medida que su agarre sobre mí se reducía.- Por Dios Adrien, si estuvimos hablando sobre una actividad de plástica que vamos a proponer a los de la clase para decorar el aula.

-No me gustó aun así… Estos días parecías tan alicaída y confundida sin saber por qué, que al veros así juntos pensé que ya no tenía oportunidad y que todo el asunto de las cartas no había hecho nada más que cansarte.

-De ser así, ¿no crees que me hubiera deshecho de todas tus cartas, flores y hasta de la diadema?

-¿No lo has hecho?- Preguntó incrédulo, ahora sí, con la espalda recto, en alto y mirándome fijamente.

Ups…

¿Cómo se me había podido escapara ese "pequeñito" detalle?

Ahora fui yo la que escondió el rostro en su pecho para que no me mirara divertido por mi reacción y revelación accidentada.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste de todas formas?-Dijo cambiando de conversación para mi alivio después de que únicamente asentí contra sí.

-Dejaste muchas pistas por el camino en tus últimas misivas… y digamos que… Alya me ayudó un poquito a apreciar con más detalle… como te veía realmente…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno… Quizás… No digo que fuera así… O tal vez… Solo puede…que…sin darme cuenta… ya hacía tiempo que… ¿te consideraba más que un amigo?-Logré decir finalmente sin lograr tener mucha coherencia y tragando profundo saliva.

Me separé un poco de él. Estábamos frente a frente aunque separados, y no sabía concretamente si él me miraba con sorpresa o con fascinación.

-¿De-de verdad?-Logró articular incrédulo.

-No te mentí cuando te dije cuando salimos el otro día que empezaba a interesarme Chat Noir… pero después de leer con más detenimiento tus cartas… tus sentimientos… fue que me di cuenta de que yo también sentía esas cosas y desde hace tiempo por alguien más… y eras tú… No me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

Tomándome del mentó y acariciando mi mejilla derecha, se redujo de nuevo nuestra proximidad hasta que colocó su frente contra la mía. Su aliento chocando contra mi rostro y mezclándose con el mío me desorientó por unos instantes.

-Todo lo que te dije en esas notas era cierto. Me encantaba saber, cada vez que me levanta temprano en las mañanas para dejarte una carta o flor nueva, que sería yo quien te haría sonrojar y confundir tu corazón de alguna manera. Eres única, siempre me has apoyado en todo… y no soy capaz de ver a nadie más para mí en mi vida que no seas tú…

-Eso suena a algo que me diría Chat Noir en sus cartas…-Sonreí mientras intentaba rememorar alguno de sus versos para no perderme en mi mundo con sus palabras bonitas, su caricia con el dedo pulgar por mi mejilla su penetrante mirada esmeralda…

-A partir de ahora… que sea algo que diría Adrien…-Terminó por decir en susurro para finalmente hacer aquello que llevaba un buen rato rondando por mi cabeza ante su cercanía.

Primero besó largo mi frente, como tantas veces había hecho con cariño. Luego me dio un gracioso beso estilo esquimal que me resultó espontáneo y único como él. Y finalmente, mientras entrecerrábamos un poco los ojos, posó sus labios sobre los míos tomando con su otra mano por la nuca.

Esta después descendió por mi cuello y espalda hasta descansar en la parte baja, pegándome más a él. Al principio solo fue un simple roce. Era diferente a cualquier cosa que me hubiera imaginado para mi primer beso…pero realmente… lo sentí especial… Se apartó segundo de mí para cambiar la posición de su cabeza y volver a rozar sus labios con los míos, dando especial atención a mi labio inferior. Apenas había sido nada lo que habíamos hecho y ya creía que me faltaba el aliento. En ese momento comprendí lo que decían tantas chicas en las novelas sobre sentir "mariposas en el estómago". Era como si algo me arrasara por dentro sin pausa ni retorno. Quería pararlo debido a lo abrumador que resultaba y al mismo tiempo no quería separarme de él ni un solo instante. Se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Quería contarle tantas cosas sobre cómo me sentía, y me sentía incapaz de hacerlo o siquiera de poder expresarlo bien. Me alcé de puntillas mientras una de mis manos rodeaba su cuello para sostenerme de él y estar más cerca.

Si eso era amar… Si por fin había encontrado el amor con Adrien…

Ahora que sabía lo que era no quería dejarlo marchar.

Me daba igual todo lo demás; mis inseguridades; las burlas de nuestros amigos al llegar el próximo día a clase cogidos de la mano o el miedo a lo que vendrá o si funcionaría aquello o no.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás arrastrándole conmigo hacia el interior del portal de mi edificio, y tras encajar un poco la puerta, el me alzó el mentó. No me esperé su acto repentino cuando abrí la boca un momento y sentí como su lengua se metía en mi boca, jugando a acariciar los contornos de mi mandíbula por dentro, mi propia lengua y hasta el paladar superior profundo creyéndome incapaz de sentirme mejor entre sus brazos. Los movimientos eran torpes. Estábamos nerviosos y no sabíamos cómo actuar. Intentaba aferrarme a él jugando nerviosa con mis dedos y su cabello por el nacimiento de la nuca y por momentos yo era también la que lograba sorprenderle, apartándome a veces divertida, y otras sofocada para ser la que le robaba un simple pico un beso profundo, siendo seguida siempre y acompañada por él. Acariciaba mi rostro, pero también mi cabello, sintiendo a veces que me faltaba la llegada de sangre al cerebro.

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que permanecí así, junto a él, después de que, con la respiración errática me apoyara sobre su pecho y éste apoyara su espalda en la pared. Me rodeaba en un acogedor abrazo aún por la cintura. Jamás podría cansarme de estar de esa manera con él.

-Te quiero-Me dijo en un susurro al oído.

Finalmente había escuchado de su boca las palabras que tanto había anhelado oír. Y no podía estar más satisfecha de ello. Él era increíble… y me hacía sentir increíble…

-Yo también te quiero.-Logré decirle al final demasiado contenta mientras me besaba la coronilla.

-¿Querrías salir mañana conmigo? No tengo nada que hacer…-Me peguntaba con calma y dulzura viéndome a los ojos mientras me acariciaba el brazo.

-¿Eso sería una cita?

-Depende de si mi "novia" acepta la oferta.-Su sonrisa socarrona me resultó contagiosa, pero tenía que admitir que más me había encantado el título y nuevo nombre con el que me había llamado.

-No sé… Tengo que plantearme si mi "novio" se merece esa cita después de la escena de celos que me ha montado hoy frente a todos.-Manifesté haciendo la tonta y mirando a otro lado con el dedo índice en el mentón.

-Eres mala conmigo.-Río ante mi broma.

-¿No eras tú quién se consideraba un gato con mala suerte?-Dije respondiéndole cómplice mientras acariciaba la tela de su chaqueta y aprovechaba para colocarle el cuello bien.

Fue en ese momento que noté una cadena metálica alrededor de su cuello. Tanteé entonces mis bolsillos en busca del objeto que me había metido en el bolsillo del pantalón antes de que Adrien me sorprendiera al principio en la calle.

Al sacar finalmente el colgante que le había obsequiado, fue que lo acerqué a él, mientras me miraba sonriente, y lo encajé con la pieza que llevaba colgando en su cuello.

Coincidían.

A la perfección.

El _Yin_ y el _Yang…_

 **-** ¿Te gustó?-Preguntó curioso ahora colocándose los brazos cruzados tras de la nuca y aún apoyado en la pared.

-Sí…mucho…-Sonreí viendo como la esfera encajaba a la perfección.- ¿Pero… por qué quisiste obsequiarme esto esta vez?- Cuestioné intrigada.

-Me gusta lo que simbolizan.-Respondió tomando de mis manos ahora él los dos colgantes encajar y observándolos con encanto.- Aunque opuestos, son dos partes de una sola. Forman del conjunto una unión; el equilibrio perfecto… y lo más importante…

-… no pueden estar el uno sin e otro…-Terminé yo por él.

Debido a sus clases de chino sabía de su fascinación por la cultura oriental y ese símbolo era propio del taoísmo. Sonrió besando mi mejilla y terminó colocándome el colgante alrededor de mi cuello.

-Tienes razón… Están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no crees, my lady?-Respondió guasón y guiñándome un ojo.

-Gato tonto…-Respondí meneando la cabeza resignada y con poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Aquella noche Adrien la pasó en mi casa y cenó conmigo y con mis padres. No dijimos nada sobre lo nuestro y actuamos normales, pero creo que al final mis padres, pese a saber que tenía una amistad con él de hace años y no era la primera vez que estaba en casa, ya se olieron algo sobre lo que se había dado entre nosotros. Por mi parte solo podía decir que no me podía resistir a mirarlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad mientras lo veía conversar con mi padre mientras ayudaba a mi madre en la cocina con la cena.

Al día siguiente en la escuela las felicitaciones de Alya y Nino no se hicieron esperar cuando nos vieron encontrarnos y tomarnos de la mano mientras él besaba mi mejilla con cariño. Chloe estuvo más rabiosa que nunca aquel día, pero eso era irremediable.

Al mismo tiempo que todos vieron que empezamos a salir, las cartas y flores de mi supuesto "admirador secreto" desaparecieron. No fue de extrañar que al final todos sumaran dos más dos para llegar a la conclusión de que Adrien todo ese tiempo había sido el emisario de aquellas muestras de afecto hacia mí.

Lo que nadie sabía. Es que nunca dejaron de cesar a pesar de que ya no fueran en la escuela. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad, me regalaba un rosa mientras salíamos de paseo a cualquier lugar de París en sus días libres. Y cada noche, fuera por mensajes o por video-llamadas hasta altas horas de la noche con cascos puestos, me leía versos o me mandaba melodías dulces que para mi sorpresa tocaba el mismo al piano.

Alya tenía razón cuando me decía que era demasiado cursi en ocasiones. Pero me había enamorado así y no lo cambiaría por nada. Con o sin sus defectos.

Yo era su _Yin_ y él era mi _Yang…_

Yo su princesa y él mi caballero de brillante armadura…

Yo su luna en las noches y él mi sol en el día…

Yo su musa y el mi poeta romántico…

Y todo… por unas sencillas "cartas anónimas"…

.

.

.

 _¿Qué somos?_

 _Dos almas que se encontraron después de millones de años,_

 _el latido más fuerte del amor,_

 _aquello que no se cuenta, que se vive._

 _Somos un instante que nos alegra la vida,_

 _la sonrisa que se lleva en la mirada._

 _Somos una poesía escrita en el viento,_

 _la melodía silente que solo nuestros corazones escuchan,_

 _la caricia invisible de la felicidad,_

 _dos locos con camisas de fuerza en cada abrazo,_

 _el beso que nadie entenderá ,_

 _un suspiro que inquieta los días, que calma la noche._

 _Somos intensos como el sol, brillantes como la luna._

 _Somos la historia que hará eco en la eternidad._

 _._

 _No me conformo con un beso;_

 _quiero besarte el amor a diario._

 _No me conformo con una noche;_

 _quiero todos tus amaneceres._

 _No me conformo con tu cuerpo;_

 _quiero morir en tus brazos._

 _No me conformo con tenerte a ratos,_

 _quiero amarte todo el tiempo._

 _Me conformo con tu vida,_

 _y quiero pagarte con la mía eternamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
